For The Rest Of Our Lives
by Blues Narf
Summary: Re-uploaded again... *sweatdrops* Umm, this is where the Gundam Boys collide their worlds with the Gundam Gals... Will have a some-what love triangle from three individuals' past eventually... Semi-AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own a Gundam or the show itself, although that'd be tite, but don't sue me!  
  
  
The year is after Colony 197. Two and a half years have passed since the day peace came between Earth and the colonies. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, and Wufei Chang were one of the reasons this happened. Not because of what they said, but their actions, for they were the ones who operated the powerful Gundams. But perhaps the main reason that gained this pacifism was Relena Darlin or Princess Relena Peacecraft. With the help of some of the former OZ's soldiers, such as, Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, and the Gundam pilots' acquaintances like Howard.  
  
Yes, the universe headed to peace again. Until the incident one year later at Christmas time were Relena was held captive by Mariemeia Barton, who claimed to be the daughter of Treize Khushrenada. The Gundam pilots were on a mission to find Relena.  
  
This event happened right in the middle of another war that was waged by an organization, on the planet, Saturn. This organization was called ACE. ACE was somewhat like Oz, but had more power and was more feared. Saturn and the colonies and the other planets behind it could not tell Earth or they would face something that was feared the most ------- death.   
  
So the nightmare begun once again. Prince Case Date, one of the last children from the Solo Kingdom, tried to stop the meaningless war and give back the end of the universe their rightful peace. This story had started the same way Relena's did, but many of the events were different. Thus, the famous Gundam arose again, although, the pilots of these awesome mobile suits were not young men. Instead, the pilots were young ladies.   
  
Some of Case's supporters were Lieutenant Syro Prime, Lady Rose McBride, Ash Rocker, and Chip Boyce. His eldest remaining sister, Sapphira Date or Sora Broche, and Lady Rose's second degree cousin and one of his close friends, Tike Kalo, betrayed him when he nearly gained total pacifism. Only did the appearance of Sora's long, lost father, King Charm, did she realize that where she was heading was the wrong path.   
  
But that all happened a year ago. No more chaos was caused by ACE or OZ. More bloodshed was not needed, and the universe remained at peace.   
  
So, now it was time for the two Kingdoms to meet and in Case and Relena's hearts, it was also time for the Gundam pilots to meet as well. The thing was no one could locate them. It was as though they had vanished from existence. Even Trowa, who worked in a traveling circus, could not be spotted. But what no one knew was something was about to explode in the depths of the universe that will make the Gundam pilots unite. 


	2. The Kidnap

"Master Case, it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance." Pagan said.   
  
A boy turned around and grinned. "I'm presuming that you're Pagan." He said.   
  
Pagan bowed. "You are correct, young master." He said." Now come, the others are awaiting for you at the palace."   
  
Case had black, spiky hair and emerald eyes. Despite his age, he looked 15 because he was standing at 5'2". He was wearing blue, baggy jeans and a gray Adidas shirt. Once Pagan stopped at a stoplight, he said, "So Master Case --"   
  
"Please," Case interrupted, "I beg you not to call me by that name. Only Case."   
  
"Yes, Case, I have heard that you're other sister, Tanya, is a Gundam pilot."   
  
"Hmm ... yes, she is, what about it?"   
  
"Aren't you the least bit worried about her?"   
  
Case looked out the window. "Yes, I'm more worried about Tanya than about any organization, such as OZ or ACE, coming to destroy the peace between the planets and colonies that Relena, myself, and the others have gained and striven for. Possibly, more than my disappearing long, lost father."   
  
"Even more than that one particular Gundam pilot?"  
  
"Huh?" Case asked in shock, let his head hang, and sighed. "No, she's a bit more important than anything else to me."   
  
"Is it love, sir?"   
  
Case sighed again. "What kind of love are you referring to?"   
  
"What do you mean by, "what kind of love?" Case?"   
  
"Do you mean love as in girlfriend, boyfriend? Brotherly, sisterly? Or a friendship one?"   
  
"Well, girlfriend, boyfriend."   
  
Case turned a little red and chuckled. "No, I just care for her so much like a very, very close friend kind of love."   
  
"I see."  
  
"Why do you ever ask, Pagan?"  
  
"Well, it just so happens that Miss Relena very much cares for a Gundam pilot herself."   
  
"Oh, and which pilot would that be?"   
  
"We're here."   
  
  
  
Case looked up at a six story high, pink, palace. The front yard was huge, with a beautiful view of the Pacific. He stepped out of the limo and now looked at the seemed to be endless stairway. Pagan closed the trunk of the limo and stood by Case. "Awfully big, isn't it?"   
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"Come follow me, young master." Pagan headed up the steps. Case looked around at the beautiful paintings and statues that they walked pass. Pagan headed into a room and turned to Case. "Keep going down this hall to the second to last doors on the right."   
  
"Thank you, Pagan." Case said as he walked down the hall. He finally got to two huge doors with loud music playing and he heard laughing. Case turned the golden knob and pushed it open.   
  
  
"Hey, birthday boy!!" A blond haired man, named Prime, yelled over the music. Case smiled.   
  
"Glad you could make it." Relena said and walked up to him. "I'm Relena Peacecraft the princess of the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
Case looked at her. "Prince Case Date of the Solo Kingdom." He said and looked around. "My sisters?"   
  
Everyone looked at each other as though they were telepathically. Case's head hung and he let out a big sigh.   
  
"Sorry kiddo," Lady Une said. "Sora must've really died in that explosion with that Gundam, what was it?"   
  
"Blur." Case replied longfully.   
  
Sally walked up to him and told him, "Hey, cheer up, kid. Remember it's your birthday!! So how about havin' a little fun,   
huh?" Case looked at her and nodded his head.   
  
  
  
All of a sudden, was a huge explosion out in front of the palace. It was so massive that it made the ground shake and the cake fell on top of some people that were laying flat on the floor.   
  
Case weakly got up and looked out the window. He gasped.   
  
"Whoa! What was that?!" Prime asked licking some of the cake that was covering him. Case remained motionless and kept staring out the window.   
  
"Case?" A red haired woman, named Rose, called. Case turned around, but before he could say anything, the doors flew open. A woman walked in.   
  
"Sora!!" Prime and the others said in awe and disbelief.   
  
She stepped over the spilled cake and ran to where Case was and looked out the window. A sniper rifle was held in her hand. She looked at Case and turned to the others."We need to get outta here right now!"  
  
"Sora, what's the matter?" Prime asked.   
  
"There's no time to explain now!! Go!!"   
  
There was another shake in the ground. Everyone flew a foot off of the marbled floor and landed on their faces.   
Sora quickly got up and looked out the window again. "Oh crap! They couldn't hold them off long enough! Damn it!" She pounded her fists against the window. Sora hit it so hard that it shattered into many pieces.   
  
"Sora, what's going on?" Case asked coolly while picking some of the glass off of her.   
  
Sora looked at him in a wearily way. "My dear little brother," she said, "I'm afraid that another war has been waged."   
  
"What?!" Everyone shouted.   
  
"Yes, it's not OZ or ACE, but whoever's leading them has somehow managed to plan all the mobile suits and bases in such a short amount of time and kept it a secret too. They call themselves, TOSS. And not only have they waged a war against us, but they are just doing this for the enjoyment of fun, but mainly for revenge over those who operated a Gundam. That's the Gundam pilots, that's Zechs, and that's myself."   
  
"For pure sentimental fun?? What the hell?" The one named, Ash, exclaimed. Rose picked some of the cake off of his cheek.   
  
"But I thought that all the mobile suits and Gundams disappeared nearly a year ago." Relena said.   
  
"On Earth and the first colonies, but not on Saturn and the last colonies. One of our favorite mottoes is "always be prepared." "   
  
"Well, the Gundam pilots will help us won't they?? And so will you! Right?" Noin asked.   
  
Sora looked at the marble glass floor stained with icing and said, "Unfortunately, ever since a year ago I haven't been successful in locating all of the Gundam pilots. As though they --"   
  
"Disappeared from existence." Case added.   
  
"Yes, no one has seen them after the battles. Even if they could help, they might've gotten rid of their Gundams to put the past behind them and for time's sake. Ask for me, I could help, but I wouldn't be able to fight all alone and plus, I don't have a Gundam to do battle in."   
  
There was another explosion that made the other windows glass break into many small pieces.   
  
"Well, let's just hope that God will help us out." Sally said.   
  
"Hurry!! I have a plane in the back waiting for us!!" Sora yelled.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Once they left, Case sadly looked out the shuttle's window at all the Aries and Leo suits fighting each other for another meaningless war. A tear went down his face. Sora wiped it away with her finger. "I know what you're thinking. "There goes my birthday party," huh?"  
  
"No, actually I'm frustrated that all those mobile suits down there are fighting for the third meaningless war. Not for peace or anything."   
  
Sora pulled out a fat envelope from her back pocket. "Here." She handed it to him.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"This is from the girls. Each one of them requested to give you this on your birthday. One from Clara, Joanna, Bailey, Tori, and --"   
  
"Nika?"   
  
Sora smirked. "Yes, even Nika." Case took the envelope from Sora's hand and open it up. "Whoa! Take it easy!" Sora told him. There were many different shades of faded papers. Pink, purple, white, yellow, and blue. Case opened up the white one first. He read:  
  
  
  
"Dear Case,  
Hey! How's it hangin'? All of us girls wrote you a letter for your birthday. Oh, speaking of which HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Don't worry about us. We'll be fine, after all we are 'Da Gundam Gals. Right after Nika came back from giving you a gift, (which I'm presuming is a Blazers stuffed falcon,) all of us headed to a hotel and ordered some Champaign, then headed to a night club. There we saw Sora. The rest of the night we hung out and she said she had to be off and we told her before she disappears again to give you these letters when she's ready to go back to ya. Now you stay sweet and remain cool. We'll cross paths again soon. Buh bye!   
Joanna Elenia Pike"  
  
  
  
Case carefully put the letter back in the envelope. He then pulled out the purple one. He looked at it and saw a huge smile drawn on the outside. Case knew that instant who it was from. It read:  
  
  
  
"Case,  
Yo man! Wuz shakin'? Nothin' much here. We ran into your sister, Sora last night in a slammin' club down the street of this one hotel. Hey, do you have a girlfriend now? Huh? Huh? Umm ... Oh! What do you get when you cross five girls and five Gundams? .... Us! Ok, that wasn't funny butt anyways, Sora was really worried on how to make an appearance to you and the others. So, she said that while she's gone she'll think of a way and try and live a normal life. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Yo, I gotta book it. So, stay super sweet and mondo cool. Nika, me, and the others will be expecting that when we meet again. Boxers and briefs! Bye!!  
Your party animal friend -- me! Clara Stanley"  
  
  
  
Case laughed about the, "Boxers and briefs" part of Clara's letter. All around it was pictures of flowers, smiles, hearts, and birthday stuff. Case folded up the letter and put it in the envelope. Next, he grabbed for the yellow letter. He gasped at the handwriting and eagerly read:  
  
  
  
"Case,  
This is Nika. Sora bumped into us last night. She's really worried about you and how to make an appearance after what she did, but she has faith in you. I know that yesterday you told me to give you something in person, but I'm sorry that I couldn't do so. Happy Birthday by the way. Please don't worry about me. I know you probably have been, but remember if I survived in our war than I shall survive in the normal, human universe. After all, I am a Gundam pilot, thus being one consists me of taking responsibility of myself. Stay strong, Case. Good-bye until heaven calls upon us both.   
Nika Giron -- The Girl Behind The Mask"  
  
  
  
Case couldn't believe that Nika wrote, "until heaven calls upon us both." 'Of course not in heaven Nika, in a few days or so.' He thought. But something else was bugging him.... "Sora?" He called. Sora looked at him tiredly. "What does Nika mean by, "The Girl Behind The Mask"?" He asked.   
  
"What she means? Exactly what it reads." A boy named, Tike, informed him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, that's the nickname we gave her because she claims not to be able to remember her childhood. There are no files on her childhood in the computer files either. So basically, she's wearing a mask that she can't take off to figure out who she really is." Sora explained.   
  
"Oh, poor Nika." Case whispered. He grabbed the pink letter. He once again gasped. Case read:  
  
  
  
"My brother Case,  
Hello and Happy Birthday. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there for your birthday. All of us have decided to totally disappear from existence, to never make contact with each other and you Solo Kingdom guardians, change our look, and live under a different name. Don't tell anyone that I just told you that. Nika will kill me for sure if she found out. Sora says that it's only for the best that we hide our identities. Just in case OZ or ACE comes back and tries to hunt us down. But if either one of them does comes back, we'll meet at a certain place. I'm proud of you no matter what happens. Look, I got to go. I love you much. Bye.  
Your other sister - "Tanya Date" "  
  
  
  
Case shed another tear and quickly wiped it away before anyone took notice. The last letter had to be from non-other than Bailey. He pulled out the blue paper and read:  
  
  
  
"Case,  
Hi. Happy Birthday. I don't believe that any of our letters made you quite happy. Well, maybe with the exception of Clara's. I hope that we're fine and have removed us, like Nika, from your head. Although I know that that's completely impossible. As one of us have possibly wrote, we have made a decision to totally change our names and looks and also not to make contact with each other and you Kingdom guardians. I'm extremely sorry about you having to live like this. Wondering where we are and such. Life is never the way people want it to go. We'll always be thinking of the ACE battles and everything that happened. Ah, the good 'ol days. Well, take care. Keep your chin up. We'll eventually meet soon.   
---- Bailey Scyler"  
  
  
  
Case closed up the last letter and started to sob. "Case, what's the matter?" A man, Chip, asked worriedly.   
  
"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking of something sad." Case replied.   
  
"Sure?" Sora asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Case replied. 'The girls are so thoughtful to write me.' He thought.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Relena opened her eyes. She shed a tear at the sight of who it was. There stood... "Milliardo?" She asked.   
  
"Relena, what's the matter?? Why are you crying?" Case wondered.   
  
Relena responded, "I thought you were Milliardo."   
  
Case grinned and sat next to her. "Do you believe that he's alive?"   
  
Relena looked at him weirdly. "Of course I do! What kind of a question is that?!"  
  
"I'm sorry to have seemed to offend you, but, well, if you believe he is alive, then he is. He probably just needs to get his head straight."  
  
"Huh? You're a boy with a lot of faith you know that?"   
  
"No, I was once like you, Relena. Both of our stories started the same way. I used to live life like it was nothing, but then I realized that it isn't. All you need in this universe now is faith and trust."   
  
"Who told you that?"   
  
"The Gundam Gals and my sisters. It's amazing how women these days can really inspire people. Like you, Relena."   
  
"What makes you have this much faith then?"   
  
"Well, like for example, right after I found out that I was part of the Solo Kingdom, something told me that my father would make an appearance and he did. And right after the Ace war I had faith that Sora was still alive and she is. See?"  
  
"Yes, I understand now. Like Heero, I knew that one day we would meet again and we did one year later ... What time is it?"  
  
"Eight o'clock. Come on, everyone, except Miss Noin, already went ahead. I told them to. Noin and I waited here while you got your rest then we'd head over to a hotel while we wait."   
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Tried to, but you were sleeping so deeply... The Cinq Kingdom is being rebuilt so, we're gonna have to stay at Rose's cousin's house in Singapore..."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Once they stepped out of the shuttle, it blew up behind them. The force from the explosion sent Case and Relena flying into the air. Landing on their faces, the prince and princess both groaned on impact. Leaving Case with a bleeding lip, and Relena with a cut on her forehead.   
  
"Oh man... Talk about timing." Relena said.   
  
With most of his effort, Case helped her to her feet. They heard a gun click and reload. They looked up at an Aries suit. It stopped in front them, blowing their hair back as the air pressure blew out of the suit, it was pointing it's beam cannon at them. "What do you want?" Relena asked the pilot.   
  
"Your lives." The pilot replied, but before he could fire the beam cannon, a shot came from behind and a white Taurus suit came and picked Case and Relena up.   
  
"Are you alright, Miss Relena and Master Case?" Noin asked.   
  
"Just dandy, Miss Noin." Case replied.   
  
"Good to hear it." Soon enough, they were flying over the Pacific. "I'm taking us down to Singapore myself -- AAAAAHHHH!!!" Noin told them. Someone or something shot them from behind. Noin let go of Case and Relena as they fell into the Pacific Ocean. "No!!! Relena!!!! Case!!!!" 'I can't help them or this suit will explode and kill all of us. Good thing Case is a good swimmer so I don't have to worry about Relena drowning.'  
  
  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Relena screamed.   
  
"Relena, grab onto my hand!!!" Case told her.   
  
They struggled to reach other, but before they could, both of them dropped into the freezing water. Relena couldn't manage to keep her head above the water and sank.  
  
Case swam over and pushed both of them to the top. Case watched Noin battle against two Aries suits. "Yea! Go, Miss Noin!! Kick their asses!!" He cheered.   
  
Then the two Aries shot their beam cannons at her at the same time. Once it hit Noin's suit, it was ready to explode, so she had no choice but to get out of the Taurus suit and dive into the water. Once she jumped off, the suit exploded and the Aries' went with it.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
A little bit later, Noin and Case dragged Relena on the shore. "Miss Noin, where are we?" Case asked her as he shivered from head to toe.   
  
"Looks like we're in Palau." Noin responded.   
  
"Palau?!" Noin nodded. "Where's a pay phone? We should call the others and inform them where we are."  
  
"Not so fast." Someone said. They turned around.   
  
"Who are you?" Noin asked looking at a man holding a gun.   
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cypress. I'm one of the head leaders in Toss."   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"On later news, Princess Relena Peacecraft,"   
  
  
  
"Relena." Heero sounded.   
  
  
  
"Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin,"   
  
  
  
"Miss Noin? I hope that the others are hearing this." Quatre said.   
  
"Noin." Zechs echoed.   
  
  
  
"both from the Cinq Kingdom, and Prince Case Date,"   
  
  
  
"Case?" A blond haired girl asked.   
  
  
  
"from the Solo Kingdom are all missing."   
  
  
  
"What missing?!" Duo and a blue haired girl exclaimed.   
  
"No!!!" A brown haired girl cried.   
  
  
  
"The last time they were reported to be seen was near the area of the Philippines International Airport."   
  
  
  
Rose dropped her cup of tea. "Prime!!! Sally!!! They're missing!!!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"A search party is being held for these three." The news reporter said.   
  
  
  
  
"A search party could take weeks maybe even months." A black haired girl said.   
  
"Well, if only some brave and willingly souls were around maybe they'd be able to find them and do battle in another war. Can't they see that we don't want anymore bloodshed?" A man told her.   
  
"Yeah, but where in the hell are we going to find some brave souls like those around here??" Another argued.   
  
"What do you think KC? Huh? KC?" The man asked looking around.   
  
In the distance, there was some tires screeching. The girl had driven off on a motorcycle. 


	3. Code Red

Meanwhile at a bar, the blue haired girl watched as four girls danced around on top of a bar while all the drunken men in there cheered them on. One of the girls jumped in front of her and encouraged her to do her dance. The blue haired girl refused at first, but by the loud shouts of the men, she went.  
  
But first, she grabbed two bottles and jumped on top of the bar. There, she poured the liquor all over her, and laid on the bar, as one of the four girls lit a match. The men once again cheered on, and the girl threw the match toward the blue chick.  
  
At first, the young girl acted like she didn't know about the fire heading her direction and continued to dance and throw her head around in circles, but then, as the fire drew nearer to her feet, she did this type of reverse bodyroll. If she failed to lift one part of her body, she'd catch on fire... but she didn't.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Afterwards, "Good job, Kayura." One of the girls told her.   
  
The blue girl smirked and said, "Thanks... See you tomorrow, Michelle..."  
  
Michelle waved and walked out the door.  
  
When Kayura locked the door and sat down to drink some water, she heard a knock. "Damn those men can't just get enough." She whispered. "We're closed!" Then she heard a growl.  
  
"Huh? Rhys?" She wondered and ran to the door, but there was no one out there.  
  
"Did you hear?" A brown haired girl asked when she headed back to the bar.   
  
Not startled one bit, the blue haired girl replied, "Yea, I'm sorry." She sat down next to her.   
  
"I shouldn't have disappeared like that."   
  
"Tori, you know that if you stayed Case would've been in even more trouble. So, I say that it truly was for the best."   
  
Tori sniffed, "So, what name are you going under, Bailey Scyler?"   
  
"Shh, not so loud! People can hear you, Tori Marray. I'm going under the name of Kayura Faun. You?"   
  
"Hi, I'm Prisma Sanada. Nice to meet you, Kayura." Tori said as she held out her hand.   
  
"Prisma Sanada? Is that the best name you could come up with?"   
  
"Well, look who's talking!"   
  
Bailey sweatdropped. "I was afraid that you were going to say that."   
  
"So, where's Blue Streak?"   
  
"Hidden in the building behind us. Burn?"   
  
"In the Himalayas."   
  
"Why is it there?"   
  
"That's Rhys's birthplace and I guess he wanted to go there. So... ya know."   
  
Bailey nodded her head.   
  
  
Bailey had short blue hair with matching Sapphire eyes. Bailey's skin was a ghost peach and she stood at 5'2". She wore a pair of blue pants and a light blue shirt. Tori had brown hair that was curly and pulled back in a neat ponytail with hazel eyes.   
Unlike Bailey, Tori's skin was more of a tan and she was 5'2". Wearing short shorts and a red Tommy Girl tank top.   
Rhys was a huge, white, Siberian tiger, but not an ordinary one. Instead, his stripes were shaped as thunder bolts.  
  
  
"So, should we go to you-know-where to meet the others?" Bailey asked.   
  
"Well, I guess so. I bet you that Clara will be late. You know how she likes to make an entrance with a bang." Tori replied.   
  
Bailey laughed. "Yeah, literally." She got up and started gathering all the beer bottles.  
  
"Here's a thought, Nika might even end up being one of the first one over there with either Joanna or Clara. Maybe even us for all we know! But I hope not."  
  
"Nika's actually nice, Tori."  
  
"Really? And how would you happen to know? Oh wait, let me guess. 'Coz you spent two weeks with her, right?"   
  
"Correct. What do you want? It's on me."   
  
Tori turned around to face Bailey and said, "Give me a scotch."   
  
"But you do know that don't you?" Bailey asked as she poured Tori's drink.  
  
Tori rolled her eyes a little. "Yea, I know. I know. What she taught me was nice of her too, But she doesn't compare to Clara."   
  
Bailey let out a giggle. "That's true. Wild mattered Clara. Always trying to make everything sound like a big joke. Joanna's nearly the same only instead of being wild she's kind."   
  
"Joanna will always be kind, but behind all of our good sides, we have our bad sides."  
  
"Yea, we're ruthless, killing machines. Too bad we're too vurnable when the colonies get involved."   
  
Tori got up with her glass of scotch, sighed, and walked over to the bar. Rhys trailing her. "Yes, we all understand that we can't have them fight in a battle."   
  
"Come on... I gotta see Jerillica..."  
  
"Do you think she'll mind if she took care of Rhys while I'm gone?"  
  
"Nah, I'm sure she'd love to take care of him..."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Once they stopped in front of a circus tent, Tori said, "So this is where Jerillica is working now and days."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least she's settled in just one job now."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Kayura!! Kayura!!" A girl exclaimed as she ran toward them.   
  
"Wow, she's even calling you Kayura now..." Tori whispered.  
  
Bailey sweatdropped. "Yeah, I know..."  
  
The girl stopped in front of them, panting. "Oh, hey, Tor --"   
  
"Shh!!!" They hissed.   
  
"Ok, ok. Hey, sorry about the news on your brother. Hope you Gun --"   
  
"Shhh!!!! Jerei!!!! Can you ever keep your mouth shut???" Bailey retorted.   
  
"Sorry!!" She shouted and looked at Rhys. "Hey isn't that you-know-who?"  
  
"Yea." They replied.  
  
"Wow, I wonder if he still remembers his mother, Rook." Jerillica wondered while petting Rhys. Rhys looking very pleased that someone was doing so.  
  
"Huh? Well, is she here?" Tori asked.   
  
"No, unfortunately she died only a month ago of old age. Fourteen, can you believe?" Jerillica answered.   
  
"Say, Jerei, could you watch over him for me?"   
  
Jerillica sighed and said, "Hmm... Sure. It'll be like having his mother around again."   
  
  
Jerillica had short, black hair with brown eyes. She was standing at 5'4" and had dark, peach skin. She was wearing a pink tubetop and a black skirt.   
  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Jerillica asked after a long silence. Tori gave her the serious-mission look. "Oh, no! Kayura, you promised!! She's not even suppose to be here!! Remember?!"   
  
Bailey sweatdropped and replied back, "Shut up!! I'm you're older sister!! I can take care of myself so I can make my own decisions!! And after all, I am a you-know-what-pilot. Plus, that's not the promise we made."   
  
"Oh no? What was the promise then?"  
  
"The promise we all made was that we would change everything about us and never make any contact with each other or with any of the Kingdom guardians. But, if an evil alliance should come back then we will take our Gundams and meet at a certain place and do everything to gain pacifism again." Tori explained.   
  
"....... Damn it!! But wait a minute, what about the bar?! Who's going to take care of it everything??"   
  
"Erin is responsible enough. She knows how to deal with the stuff at the bar. Jerillica, I know that you are really worried about me, but would you like to live while a war is going on?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then you will listen to what I say. Can I use the phone to call up Erin?"  
  
Jerillica sighed again and replied, "Sure..."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Trowa had just listened to every single word that was spoken. "Hmmmm... How exquisite." He said to himself. Bailey and Jerillica walked out. 'Well, I guess I better find the others. I know they're close by.' He thought. A hand rested on his shoulder.   
  
"You ready to go?" The person asked. Trowa turned around and saw his long, braided haired friend and a royal blue haired girl.   
  
"Hey, Hilde. Yea, I'm ready. Let's kick it, Duo."   
  
"Aren't you going to talk with the manager first?" Hilde asked.   
  
"Nah, already did. Catherine knows too. Come on, we better find the others."  
  
Tori peeked through a small space between two crates. "Hmmm..." Rhys ran after the trio. Tori gasped. "Rhys, no!! Come back here, you stupid tiger!!!"   
  
Hilde turned around and screamed. Duo and Trowa looked at her strangely, but before they could completely turn around to see what she was screaming about, Rhys had already jumped on top of them.   
  
"Ah!" Duo screamed at the first sight of the big, white tiger. Rhys looked at him coldly, but then licked him on the face. "Eww!! Tiger drool!!" Rhys then licked Trowa on the face. Trowa chuckled and both Duo and him pushed the tiger off. "Hilde, c'mere here!! Look!! It likes us!!!! Huh?" Duo said and looked around. "Hilde? Hilde?" They noticed Bailey running over to them.   
  
"Rhys!!" She called. When she grabbed onto Rhys, she said, "I'm really sorry, Trowa."  
  
"That's ok, what's your name again?"  
  
"Bail --- umm ... Kayura Faun. I'm Jerillica older sister." She said and caught sight of the Caucasian boy standing next to him. "Say, who's your cute friend?"   
  
"Oh, this is an old buddy of mine, this is Duo Maxwell."   
  
"Nice to meet you."   
  
"The pleasure's all mine. You're not so bad yourself, sweety." Duo replied.   
  
Bailey blushed. "Why, thank you. Hey Trowa, didn't I see you with another friend?"   
  
"Wha? Oh, Hilde!! Duo, where'd she go?" Trowa asked Duo.   
  
"I dunno Kayura's tiger jumped on me and I wasn't able to notice which tent she went to hide in." Duo replied.   
  
Rhys ran into one of the tents and they heard a scream. Out came Hilde with Rhys slowly walking behind her. She hid behind the others. Duo laughed. "Hilde, it's alright." He said. "That tiger's tamed. Plus, Kayura's here so she can handle him, don't worry."   
  
"Who's Kayura?" Hilde asked.   
  
"I am, but I'm not the real owner of Rhys." Bailey said briskly.   
  
"Oh, and who's the owner then?" Trowa asked. Rhys ran into another tent and dragged out Tori. She chuckled nervously once she was right next to Bailey.   
  
"Umm... hi." Tori said.   
  
"Who's this?" Duo asked as he scanned her.   
  
"This is Tor ---" Tori hit Bailey in the side with her elbow and forced a smile. "I mean Prisma Sanada. Pris, this is Trowa Barton and his two friends Duo Maxwell and Hilde. Prisma is one of my old friends too and she came with me to see my sister."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Hilde said shaking Tori's hand.   
  
"Well, we better be going, see you around!" Duo said.   
  
"Yea, we better get going ourselves. See you later, Trowa!" Bailey replied.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Hilde got into Hilde's Ford Escape. Hilde was the driver. "Wow, now those were some cute girls." Duo said.   
  
Hilde punched him in the side. "Are you saying that I'm not cute?"   
  
Duo forced a smile and said nervously, "Of course not, Hilde. Why, Trowa here would even agree with me, won't you?"   
  
"Er... yeah... right." Trowa said sounding as though it was something bad tasting in his mouth.   
  
"So, how long have you known that Kayura girl?" Hilde asked.   
  
"Not too long. Her younger sister just started three weeks ago, and she comes to visit her only once a week. Although her real name isn't Kayura."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Duo and Hilde asked in unison.   
  
"Before you two came, I eavesdropped on their conversation. Kayura's real name is Bailey Scyler and her friend, Prisma Sanada, is really Tori Marray. They said they were, I mean, are what Bailey calls it a "you-know-pilots". Do you get it?"  
  
"Geez, wonder where they're heading to. And you know it's not good to eavesdrop on people like that." Hilde said.   
  
"Oh please, didn't you listen to a word I said?"   
  
"Yeah, I did... Damn, if only Kayura was a Gundam pilot or something, 'coz I mean, me and her could HOOK UP!" Duo said.   
  
Trowa sweatdropped. "Oh never mind. Let's just meet up with the others..."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at one of L3 Colony's airport, a blond with wavy, hair that was left down to show its length, which was to her lower back, and baby blue eyes. Peach skinned and stood at 5'2", came out of the woman's dressing room in a TOSS uniform.  
  
"What will you have aboard the shuttle, ma'am?" A soldier asked.   
  
The girl held up an ID and replied, "One of the new mobile suits heading for the TOSS base in the Bahamas."  
  
The man looked up at the covered suit. "Alright. Bring her aboard. Have a safe trip, ma'am."   
  
She got in the pilot's control seat and said, "Suckers." With that word, she set the engine to maximum speed. The engine hummed to life and it rushed out of the port as quickly as possible.  
  
"Geez, that TOSS base must be in a hurry to receive that new suit."   
  
"Huh? What TOSS base?" Another soldier asked.   
  
"The one in the Bahamas. That lady said that one of the new mobile suits is heading there."   
  
"What are you talking about?! There is no base in the Bahamas and Corneal Cypress or Corneal Lydia didn't tell me about shipping one of the new suits in this base!"  
  
"What?! Stop that shuttle!!!"   
  
Twelve Aries and tweleve Leo suits all came rushing out of the colony, firing at the shuttle. One of them hit the shuttle's right wing.  
  
"Oh crap! Right wing malfunctioning. Better kick some butt!" The girl said as she ran to the back. From the outside the shuttle blew up, but out of the smoke was a Gundam. It had a skull on fire in black on its shield with gold and dark green streaks surrounding it. On the right arm was a flamethrower.  
  
"What the hell is that?? Oh my god!! It's a Gundam!!! It's a Gundam!!! There's a Gundam out here!!!!!" A man exclaimed.   
  
"Attack!! Attack!!!" Another shouted. The suits did so.   
  
"Alright, twelve Aries and twelve Leo suits? I'll get rid of them all in an instant. Just like the old days." The girl said. "I better not use my flamethrower, 'coz I'm too close to the colony, but that'll leave me unarmed... I'll just have to lure them away from it then." She flew further and further away from the colony, and, as she wanted, the mobile suits followed... But not the way she wanted.  
  
"God dammit!" She cursed as the shots from the Vulcan guns on the TOSS mobile suits made her Gundam shake like mad. "I don't remember getting this shooken up from an Aries or Taurus suit's weapons!"   
  
Finally, she was far enough from the colony. She grinned, stopped, and exclaimed, "All right! Let's get this party started!" She gripped onto her flamethrower and turned it into a sword, slicing three Aries and the others fired their guns. "Hiya!!!" She shouted and destroyed the remaining suits in sight with her flamethrower. "Oh yea, this is like the good old days alright."   
  
"Clara!!!" Someone called.   
  
"Huh?" The girl asked at the call of her name, and turned around, finding a white Taurus suit flying towards her. Clara pointed her flamethrower at the suit.   
  
"No! Don't!!! You really don't wanna kill your best friend now do you?" The person asked.   
  
"Huh? Neo? Neo!!!!" Clara exclaimed.   
  
Neo grinned and asked, "Heading somewhere?"   
  
"Yea, you wanna come?"   
  
"Nah, I'll just get in your way."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yea, I don't feel like getting into this one."   
  
"That's my pal. Keeping of trouble."   
  
"Yea... rright..."   
  
Clara chuckled. "I'll give you a ring if there's something I'll be needing, ok?"   
  
"Sure. Now go!! I bet that the other girls are really gonna use your help fighting in this war."   
  
"Yeah... All of them... Excluding Nika."  
  
Neo shook his head. "Oh Clara..."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Relena slowly opened her eyes while Case and Noin were watching the news on tv.   
  
"And the search for Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, Relena Peacecraft, and Case Date is still in session as we speak." The news reporter said.   
  
Noin walked over and turned the t.v. off. Relena sat up on the bed, holding her head. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead. She took it off and felt for the cut, it had healed. Had she been out that long??  
  
"Relena, you're awake." Case said in surprise.  
  
"Yea, where are we?"  
  
"We're in Palau." Noin informed her.   
  
"Palau?! How the hell did we get in Palau?!"  
  
"Remember, Palau isn't too far off of the Philippines. Only an hour or so." Case said.   
  
"So, you're telling me that we flew over the ocean in an hour??"  
  
"No, mobile suits are six times faster, so actually it was more like 12 minutes." Noin answered calmly.  
  
"Hmm... Can you tell me how long I have been sleeping here?"  
  
"Two days, and if you're wondering what has been happening, they just argued with me that if you and me don't step down from our ground then they will destroy the colonies. By destroying the Cinq Kingdom was just a warning. I knew that they were only bluffing so I said, no. And they told me that I have three days to think this over with you." Case replied.   
  
"Only three days?"   
  
"One and a half now. I don't know what to do." Noin said.   
  
Case pulled out the envelope full of the Gundam Gals' letters.   
  
"Stay strong." "....... remain cool." "I'm proud of you no matter what happens." "Stay super sweet......" "Keep your chin up." These words kept running through his mind. 'I can't let them down.' He thought. "I got it!!"   
  
"Huh?" Relena and Noin wondered. 


	4. The Escape Route Out...

Meanwhile, Quatre was slicing all the Leos with his cross cutters. He'd already used up all his missiles and the bullets in his Vulcan gun, amazingly enough, and he was up to his neck with Leo mobile dolls.   
  
"Keep fighting!!! Don't give up now, Sandrock!!!" Just as one of the Leos were about to shoot him down with its beam cannon, just like the one on the Mercurius, it blew up. "Huh?"   
  
"Need help?" Someone asked.   
  
"Duo!!"  
  
"It's been a while, huh? Well, let's get down to business."  
  
"Quatre, watch out!!" Someone else shouted.   
  
A purple mobile suit landed in front of the pair and launched missiles at the enemy.  
  
"Trowa? Trowa!!!"  
  
"Come on, let's go."   
  
  
So, the battle was on. Heavyarms was firing missiles and his Vulcan gun, Sandrock fighting with his cross cutters, and Deathscythe was slicing every suit that headed his direction with his scythe. Just then, a silver mobile suit came rushing in the middle of the battle.   
  
"Hilde!! I told you not to join us!!!" Duo shouted.   
  
The pilot didn't listen and continued to slice every suit with, what looked like a double sided ax, that it flew into.   
  
"Hilde!!! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Duo, I don't think that's Hilde..." Trowa said as they watched the mobile suit slice all the Leos in a row. When all of them exploded, it looked like it formed a big "JM." But even after destroying that many suits, there was still a lot to get rid of.  
  
"HILDE!!-----"  
  
"For the love of God man!!!! I'm a girl but not one named, Hilde, you're screaming about already!!!!!" The pilot retorted.   
  
"Huh? Who are you?!" Quatre asked.   
  
"No time for introductions now, just fight!!!"   
  
"Are you our alley?" Duo questioned.   
  
"Oh no. I'm just helping you so that I'd be able to kill you three afterwards, yeah right!!"  
  
"What's your name...?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Why?" The girl wondered.  
  
"Just answer----"  
  
"I'm Lina Sneak--"   
  
"Your real name."   
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot confirm that information." She replied. Then, her mobile suit started making a beeping sound.   
  
'That's a Gundam's alarm sound.' Quatre thought.  
  
"They've already arrived." The girl whispered.  
  
"Who's already arrived?" Quatre asked.   
  
"I'm sorry to leave you to finish off the job, but I must depart with all of you. Good-bye." She said and flew off.   
  
"Come on. Let's go after her."   
  
Deathscythe put one of its hands on Sandrock's shoulder and said, "How about, "no"? That girl is not to our concern right at this point. Let's go."   
  
"Huh? Duo, what are talking about, letting that girl go?!"  
  
"Let's talk about this some other time when we're not destroying mobile dolls, ok?"  
  
'Three down.... two to go.' Trowa thought. Then, he had a sudden chill.   
  
"Trowa, are you ready?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Yea, Hilde's probably already waiting for us." Duo informed him. "We better make this quick."  
  
"Huh...?? Yea, let's go." Trowa replied. Just as Heavyarms was ready to go, the Deathscythe confronted him with his scythe.   
  
"Something wrong?" Duo asked.   
  
"No, everything's just fine. Come on, let's get this over with." Trowa said flying off to a group of remaining Leo suits.  
  
"Something's wrong alright." Duo murmured.   
  
"You got that right." Quatre agreed.   
  
'Everything is fine... right?'  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Rose, what are we to do? We just can't sit here and let TOSS torture Noin, Relena, and Case!!" Prime exclaimed.   
  
"I know that Prime, but all we can possibly do is wait and fight against TOSS." Rose replied calmly.  
  
"But Rose--"  
  
"I think what she's saying is right." Tike told him.   
  
"Stay out of this Tike! I don't want to see a kid like you getting beatin' up." Prime retorted.   
  
"Oh, but Prime, I am part of this. Remember, I was the one who joined up with Sora. Basically people are still mad at me for turning on Case. Also, recall that all of us here were once a part of OZ and ACE."   
  
Prime growled at Tike.  
  
"Prime, please calm down. I, too, believe in these two theories. All the help we can provide right now is to fight with words, not actions..." Sora added in.  
  
"How can you say that?! Your little brother is being held captive and is in danger and you're not even going to do anything?! What kind of sister are you?!?!?!" Prime shouted.   
  
  
(Prime had short, wild, blond hair with blue eyes. Peach skinned and 5'5". Wearing blue, baggy pants and a white T-shirt underneath a blue jean vest.   
Rose had red hair that was left down with sky blue eyes. Tanned skinned and 5'4". She wore a pink dress.   
Sora had brown hair that was pulled back in a bun with baby blue eyes. Light skinned and 5'4". Sora would wear a light brown Capri pants with a blue tank top.   
Tike had dirty, blond hair that was spiked up, like Case. Tanned skinned and 5'3". He wore dark blue parachute pants and a black Old Navy shirt.   
Ash had short, black hair and brown eyes. Peach skinned and 5'5". Ash wore blue, baggy jeans and a red, muscle shirt.   
Chip had brown short hair and green eyes. Light skinned and 5'5". He'd wear a pair of brown shorts and a dark green shirt.)  
  
  
"Prime, ever since the day that I left, I learned something. I learned that I just can't worry about my younger siblings, Case and Tanya, all day and all night. Sometimes I have to worry about myself as well. My father taught me that if Case and Tanya can handle something themselves I better let them do things on their own and not interfere with their work." Sora replied.   
  
"She is right you know that?" Sally asked.   
  
"Yes, I know, but I--"   
  
Chip put his hand on Prime's shoulder. "Don't worry. You know those Gundam pilots. Nothing is impossible to them because they were trained to do the impossible."  
  
Prime sighed. "Yea, ok, I understand."   
  
"Please tell us about your Gundam pilots." Dorothy begged.   
  
"What's there to tell? They're the bravest young girls that I have ever laid my eyes on." Ash said.   
  
"Girls?" Sally, Dorothy, and Lady Une echoed.   
  
"Yes, girls. Very special ones." Chip said.   
  
"Well, who are these young ladies I ask?" Lady Une asked.   
  
"Let's see my sister, Tanya Date or as she likes to call herself, Tori Marray."  
  
"Then, Bailey Scyler."  
  
"There's prankster, Clara Stanley."  
  
"Oh, and Joanna Elenia Pike."   
  
"Then there's the head girl of them all..... Nika Giron."   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, the same Gundam that encountered Quatre, Trowa, and Duo landed in a forest. The girl was lowered down from it. She had red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with robin blue eyes. Her skin was rich peach and was 5'3". She wore a jean skirt and a dark green dragon shirt.  
  
She looked up and sighed. "I'm back." She whispered. There in front of her was a silver and white, five story, mansion. A dusty road lead straight to it. It was surrounded by a swarm of endless trees and a wooden fence. Its patio had a table and a barbecue grill.   
  
The girl walked in front to a porch with five, white chairs on it and cement steps leading to the door. A basketball goal was in the front.   
  
She walked up the steps and opened the door and stepped inside. Its floor was shiny marble. To the left was the study room, forward was the kitchen, and to the right was the living room. She walked passed the spiral staircase and into the door leading to the garage.   
  
"Hello?! Clara?! Bailey?! Tori?! Nika?! Anybody home?! Hello?!" The girl went into the kitchen, ran upstairs, and walked into the study room until she was satisfied that she was the only one at home.   
  
"That's strange... I excepted Nika to be home since it's her turn to be at home..." She said to herself and toward a door that had the sign Joanna's Room on the door. "Well, I'll know when she gets home or someone else does... I'll just take a little nap.."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Back on TOSS's Palau base. Case, Noin, and Relena all waited impatiently for their plan to begin and to make their escape. Finally, that time had arrived. A TOSS soldier stepped in and asked if anyone needed to use the bathroom.   
  
Relena ran out the door and was directed to to ladies' restroom.  
  
"Five minutes." The soldier informed her. Relena walked into one of the stalls, climbed on top of the toilet, pushed one of the ceiling cubes off, and tried to boost herself up.  
  
Noin and Case awaited their turn to their part of the plan. Then, the two soldiers came in.   
  
"The princess must really have to go." One whispered.   
  
The other looked around. "Wait a minute where's Noin?" He asked.   
  
"I seriously don't have the slightest clue." Case replied.   
  
"Look around." The other said.   
  
Case smirked as they passed by him. POW! He had just hit the soldier in the back of the head, and kicked him in the back of the knees. Making the soldier surprised to fall on his knees.  
  
The other soldier turned around and pointed his gun at Case. Case raised his hands at gun point. "Don't try anything stupid, prince. Now, where's Noin?"  
  
The soldier heard a pair of heavy boots landing behind him. He turned around, but he was too slow.  
  
"Right here." WHAM!  
  
The soldier landed on the floor with a broken nose.  
  
"Alright, let's get out of.... here." Case said as he noticed five TOSS soldiers waiting at the door with their guns up. All of their targets was Case and Noin.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
About 20 minutes later, the two men came in with Relena. "Sorry, they caught me in the shuttle."   
  
"That's alright." Case told her.   
  
"Now all of you stay here. Unless you want to die." One soldier said.  
  
Another with a bandaged nose stompped up to Noin. WHACK! "Don't ever try that again or next time I'll just have to kill you." He retorted.   
  
Noin groaned from the pain in her left cheek, but she didn't let out a cry to show her pain or even shed a tear.  
  
"Weren't you taught to show respect for men? Stupid bitch..."  
  
"Noin!" Relena exclaimed and flew to her side.  
  
"I'm fine Miss Relena... Really I am..."  
  
"No you're not!" Relena told her as she got the bandages that was wrapped around her wrist and dabbed it against Noin's blood red cheek.  
  
"Miss Relena!" Noin said in sudden shock. She bowed her head. "T-Thank you.."  
  
Relena smiled and looked up at Case who was peering over them. "So, now what?" Relena asked.  
  
  
Then, there was a big explosion. The yellow light turned to red with a loud alarm soon accompaning it. The door opened and out of the dust was, "Heero!!!" Relena shouted with glee. She ran over and hugged him.   
  
Heero pushed her off away five seconds. He wasn't wearing his usual black, spandex shorts, and green, sleeveless shirt. Instead he was in a TOSS's soldier uniform. "Ready to go?" He asked.   
  
"Yep." Noin replied.   
  
"Good." Heero said and noticed her cheek. "Hmmm...." He turned away from the three and stuck his head out in the hallway. "Let's go while the hall's still clear."   
  
They ran down the hall and Noin said, "Heero, you surely know how to show a girl a good time!"   
  
"So this guy is the Heero Yuy I've been hearing of." Case said.   
  
"And he must be the Prince Case Date that's all over the news." Heero added when he turned a right.   
  
"It's a pleasure." Case said.   
  
"Hey, Heero!! Where are we heading?" Noin asked.   
  
Just before they turned another corner three soldiers shot their guns at them. Heero pulled out another gun and handed to Noin.   
  
"Here take this. I hope you can still remember how to shoot." He told her.   
  
Noin shot three bullets and hit one soldier in the arm. "How's that?"  
  
Then, someone from the other end of the hall came running towards them. He shot what looked like a rocket launcher and dove for them. "Get down!!" He ordered. And there was a big blast.   
  
Heero looked at their rescuer. "Wufei."   
  
"What a nice way to see each other again, huh?" Wufei joked.   
  
"This isn't reuniting if that's what you mean. Reuniting is when you Gundam Boys join up with the other Gundam pilots." Case proclaimed.   
  
Heero and Wufei looked at him strangely. "What do you mean other Gundam pilots?"   
  
"Never mind." Case said.   
  
Heero helped Relena and Case up, and Wufei helped Noin to her feet.  
  
Wufei felt her cheek. "And we'll get this fixed up..." He faced the others. "I've already got a shuttle ready for us. Come on, it's not too far." Wufei started running toward the direction that he came. Heero, Relena, Case, and Noin followed.   
  
But what Noin noticed was that Wufei also wasn't in his normal white tradition Chinese clothing. He, like Heero, was in a TOSS uniform. 


	5. Once Upon A Time..

"Cypress, please tell the world's representatives why this meaningless war is in session." Prime said disguistly.  
  
Cypress replied, "Lieutenant Prime, why this isn't a meaningless war that we have started, oh, heavens, no. The purpose of this war is to simply to get rid of the ones who operated a Gundam and their suits once and for all so that we can live in peace."   
  
"What meaningless foreplay!! The Gundam pilots are symbols of peace, and you're destroying the peace within the colonies, Earth, and Saturn just to kill them?! This is ridiculous!!!!" Sora cried out.   
  
"Well, then Princess Sapphira, or should I say, Lieutenant Sora, bring the Gundam pilots to us so that we don't have to do all of this searching." Cypress told her.  
  
"How would you even know if they're still alive?! Huh?! No one has seen a single one of them in nearly a year!!!" Sally argued.   
  
"Oh, but they are alive." Cypress proclaimed. "I even have evidence to prove that they are." He held up ten different pictures.   
  
Everyone started to gasp and whisper.   
  
"So, they're alive, but what is that to prove? You'll never find them. It's like playing hide-and-go-seek. The kids and the old people. TOSS are the older people and the Gundam pilots are the kids. You're not fast enough to even catch one if they fell." Someone out of the crowd said.   
  
"Who said that?" Cypress asked.   
  
A white haired man stood up from the middle of the crowd. Everyone knew who this man was and gasped in shock. There stood the brother of Relena, Milliardo Peacecraft a.k.a. Zechs Merquise.   
  
"Ahh, Zechs. Good to see that you're still alive." Cypress said.   
  
"That's Milliardo Peacecraft to you Corneal Cypress. Show some respect. Anyways, I'm not here to have a conversation referring about myself. I'm here to settle this war." Zechs told him. He walked up the aisle. Everyone whispered as he passed them. He sat down next to Sora. "Proceed in your theory."   
  
"Yes, we, the people here in TOSS are quite angered with those Gundam brats that we've decided to kill them. All of them... immediately." Cypress explained.   
  
"Why can't you understand that you're the bad guys and it's wrong to break the barrier of peace!?!?" Tike shouted.  
  
"Tike, don't make it worst." Zechs told him.   
  
"Huh? What are you talking about "don't make it worse"?? It's already as worse as it could possibly could be!"  
  
"So, what did you say before about those who once operated a Gundam? So, I'm just curious, does that mean that makes Milliardo and myself part of this stupid war?" Sora asked interested.   
  
"I do believe that I did say that didn't I? Well, the answer is yes. All those who have operated a Gundam for more than two days is part of this." Cypress responded.   
  
Once again the crowd started an uproar.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
Noin, Relena, Case, Heero, and Wufei were watching this session on the television. "Why can't they understand?" Wufei asked.   
  
"People can either learn things the hard way or the easy way. TOSS, OZ, ACE, whatever they decide to call themselves, have decided to learn everything the hard way. The way toward death." Heero explained.   
  
Relena put her hand on his shoulder. "And what are you going to do, Heero?" She asked.   
  
Heero brushed her hand off like it were an insect, and responded, "I learned from our experience that I can't do this on my own."   
  
"You're going to need Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and me." Wufei said.  
  
"Not only us, but these other Gundam pilots, or whatever, too."  
  
"Yea, but good luck in trying to find them. From what Case has told me they've seem to have disappeared." Noin told him.   
  
That suddenly struck Case's mind. "I know where they are." He said sounding like he had seen a ghost.   
  
"Huh? I thought you said you didn't know where they are or if they're still alive." Relena asked.   
  
"No, Tori told me that if evil rose again the Gundam Gals were all going to meet in one place. I know where that place is because I've heard of it," He thought back, "When I tried to help Joanna and Nika fight a whole gang of mobile suits and bumped my head and became unconscious, they brought me back to the palace. Once I woke up, I overheard them talking about a place for them and the other Gundam Gals to share. And that's how I know."  
  
"So where is this place?" Relena asked.   
  
"Australia." Case said.   
  
"Australia?" Wufei whispered.   
  
"Are you sure?" Noin questioned.   
  
"Yes, I'm positive."   
  
"Well, should we head over there and meet them or what?" Wufei asked.   
  
"No, going over there now would be useless." Heero said.   
  
"So, then what should we do?" Relena asked.   
  
"What do you mean we? You and Case are heading back to the palace and preventing this war from progressing any farther. Once you return, Zechs and Sora will be able to help fight. The rest of us will fight for your beliefs." Noin told him.   
  
"But I can operate a mobile suit!! Surely I can!!!" Case disclaimed.   
  
"I thought you said that the last time you operated a mobile suit you got your head knocked out." Heero said.   
  
"That's right. I think you should go back." Wufei agreed.   
  
Case and Relena pouted.  
  
"Well anyways, you've already had your action back in the Pacific." Noin proclaimed.   
  
"What?" Wufei and Heero asked.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Zechs, what are we going to do?" Sora asked him as the both of they walked down the palace halls. "I thought that by coming back to the palace that I'd figure out what to do next, but I haven't.."  
  
"Fight. Fight for the nation's peace. Just as we're doing --- At least for now."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by, "for now"?"   
  
"I think that Case, Noin, and Relena got out just last night."   
  
"What?! How do you know?!"   
  
"I don't even know if they thought up something themselves or if one of the Gundam pilot's helped them out, Sapphira--"   
  
"It's Sora."  
  
Zechs stopped in his tracks. "My royal friend, in the palace grounds we are forbidden to be called by our nicknames."   
  
"Well, I wish for that rule were to be broken. Nicknames or not, I get annoyed when people call me Sapphira. Even if they were my own family members, but if we must..." She sighed, "then, do so."   
  
"Well, I actually predict that Heero and Wufei had gotten them out of the TOSS base because Master Tao told me that there was an escape in the Palau base just last night. But like I said before, I'm not sure if it really was Heero and Wufei who did so, or just the three themselves."   
  
"Let's hope that is was them or a Gundam pilot, or else the person who did might threaten to execute them and we'll have to pay a ransom."   
  
They walked silently down some more of the palace halls. All the sounds they could hear was their shoes clicking and tapping against the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Click, tap. Click, tap. Click, tap. Click, tap.   
  
  
  
  
  
Finally Zechs said, "I know what we must do."   
  
Sora looked up at him. "What is it, Milliardo?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Zechs gave her a look before he spoke. "Before TOSS attacks the palace, because this is the first place to take down --" He stopped. "Oh, forget that thought. It might be too complicated. Possibly, too dangerous."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Well, what if the kingdom guardians go their separate ways to find a Gundam pilot then help them get together and such. While we head to outer space. But like I said it might be too complicated."   
  
"Complicated?"   
  
Zechs solemnly looked at Sora and said, "Yes, they could be anywhere in this huge universe, but even if we searched for them the problem is that there's eleven of us including Noin, of course. Only one of us will have to go to outer space when Case and Relena return."   
  
"To be more precise there's actually sixteen."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Remember that there's also Catherine, Jerillica, Neo, and Hilde. And remember our little brother and sister."   
  
"Yea, but you know the Gundam pilots, they don't really like working with someone who can't fight well and to get them into danger. Especially Case and Relena!!"   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I see that the Mercier is here. So I'm guessing that Joanna's home. But where's the Zero Cool??" Clara said landing her Gundam next to Joanna's. "Jo!!!! Bail?!?! Tor?!?! .....Nika?? Hello?!?!? Anybody home?!?! It's Clar!!!!" Her words echoed through the quiet mansion. She went into the study room then headed to the living room and into the kitchen and finally went to the garage.   
  
"Now these are some nice sets of wheels."   
  
Inside the large garage was a sliver Spyder; a red Infinti QX4; a purple BMW Z3; a blue Eclipse; a gray Lexus RX 300; and a red and dark green motorcycle.   
  
Clara walked over to the Lexus and stepped in. "Of course I couldn't forget about you!!!" She punched the glove compartment open, reached to the top, and pulled out a pair of keys. She popped it into the acceleration hole, turned the car on, and opened one of the garage doors. The Lexus zoomed out of the garage. With loud screeches, Clara stopped the car in shock. She turned off the engine and popped open the hood.   
  
"Holy crap!! An advanced VH-I engine!! But who put this here? It could have been anyone of the others. Radical!!! I'm gonna test this baby out!!" Clara exclaimed.   
  
Once more she popped into the driver's seat and drove off.   
~*~*  
A little later, "Whoa!!! That was some ride!!! Well, I better go inside and wait for the others to arrive."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"So what are you guys gonna do?" Hilde asked sipping some of her soda.   
  
"Great question. I know the first thing to do is to find Heero and Wufei." Trowa said.   
  
An old man passed by them. "You should really be looking for the Gundam Girls."   
  
Everyone looked up at the old man.   
  
"Gundam what?" Duo asked.   
  
"Hmmm... Duo Maxwell," The old man said and looked at the small group with him. "I see that Quatre Reberba Winner and Trowa Barton are here as well.... Delightful..."   
  
Everyone was wide eyed.   
  
"How'd? how'd .." Duo stuttered.   
  
"How did I know your name?" The old man chuckled, "Why, I know quite a lot about you Gundam Boys. Although, the real question you should be asking is what about the Gundams? Come with me if you wish to understand what I am talking about." He walked to the door.   
  
Quatre, Hilde, Duo, and Trowa all looked at each other. Then, Hilde jumped up and ran after the old man. Duo slapped his hand on his forehead and went after her. Quatre and Trowa followed.   
  
The man stopped in front of a black limo and faced Hilde. "I am terribly sorry young lady, but this is only for the eyes of the Gundam pilots." He said.   
  
"What?! Just because I'm not a Gundam pilot means that I can't tag along?! God this sucks!!!! You wouldn't be heading to a strip club or something would ya?!?!?!" Hilde protested.   
  
Duo sweatdropped. "Hilde!"  
  
Hilde glared at him and scrunched her nose. "Humph!" She grunted.  
  
"I'll see you later, ok?" Duo asked.   
  
Hilde faced her back to his face. "Yea, whatever. Bye." She said nastily.   
  
"Hilde!!!" Duo called.   
  
"She'll be fine, Duo." Quatre said.   
  
"Come on! We must hurry!!" The old man told Duo and pulled him in and the limo went zooming.   
  
  
"Hey, tell the driver to slow down!!" Duo ordered holding onto the seat.   
  
The window rolled down and there in the front seat was -- "Heero!!!!!! Wufei!!!!!" Duo and Quatre yelled.   
  
Wufei looked over his shoulder slightly. "Could you shout any louder? I think I can still hear out of my left ear."   
  
Trowa smirked a little.   
  
"Haha, not funny. So where are you bringing us, Mr.? --"   
  
"Oh, I am terribly sorry. My name is Dr. D."   
  
"Dr. D., why'd you bring all of us here together?"  
  
"Why, I have brought all of you here because I thought you were looking for each other and to learn a bit more about some of my clients."   
  
"Oh, and who would they be?" Quatre asked.   
  
"The Gundam Gals." Dr. D. replied.   
  
Wufei slammed on the brakes and turned around, facing him. "What?! Gundam Girls?"  
  
"Gals, Wufei, Gals. They are quite serious when it comes to their group name trust me about that. If you let something slip in front of them the next second you will find yourself in a hospital or pinned to the floor in pain. And I am talking so much pain. Just keep driving." Dr. D. replied.   
  
Wufei and Heero turned back around and did as he was told.   
  
"I bet me and Heero could take 'em, right Heero?" Duo said as he nudged Heero. Dr. D. laughed. "Oh, and what's so funny about that? I'll take you right now, come on, old man!"  
  
"Please calm down and save some of that energy of yours. Oh, turn into this driveway here."   
  
As Wufei pulled in, they stopped at a big dark house.   
  
  
"Tell us more about these Gundam Gals." Heero said when they were walking through the halls.   
  
"What would you like to know?" Dr. D. asked opening a door, as a big screen sudden switched on when they walked into a dark room.  
  
"Anything you possibly can."   
  
"Ok." Dr. D said walking over to the keyboard.   
  
Five images of five young girls showed up on the screen and underneath each one was a mobile suit.   
  
"Are these the Gundam Gals?" Quatre asked.   
  
Duo squinted at the images of the blue and brown haired girls. He tapped Trowa on the shoulder and asked, "Hey, Trowa. Isn't that those Kayura and Prisma characters?"   
  
Trowa looked up at the images and replied, "Sure is."   
  
"Oh, so you have met two of them already, have you? How are those rascals?" Dr. D. said.   
  
"Just fine, I suppose. Although Quatre, Trowa, and myself ran into another one at the showdown in Athens." Duo told him.   
  
"Ah, that was Joanna that you must have encountered." Someone said.   
  
The boys turned around.   
  
"Who are you?" Wufei wondered.   
  
"I am the other Gundam Gals' other mentor, Instructor Z." Another old man introduced himself and walked over to Dr. D. "Amazing set of girls we chose."  
  
"Where are all the other scientists?" Heero asked.   
  
"We are the only scientists. Unlike how you boys were trained individually, we decided to train the girls in groups. To better improve their able to work with others when needed." Dr. D. replied.   
  
"So, can you clue us who haven't met a Gundam Gal now?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Oh yes, but of course. You can either sit, lay down, or just remain standing. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Dr. D. said.  
  
  
The image of the brown haired girl punching at nothing enlarged on the screen.   
"This is Tori Marray from S Colony 138. She is like a normal girl at her age, but she knows nothing of her infant hood. But from what King Charm, Case and Sora's father, said, Tori's real name is Tanya Date and is the sister of both Sora and Case. She, of course, denies this thought. Imagine someone who you are trying to save and fighting against happens to be your brother and sister."  
An image of a black mobile suit with red streaks, and a long right arm, showed up on the screen.   
"This is her Gundam, Acid Burn. The name of this Gundam speaks for itself. On its right arm is an acid shooter that instantly desolves anything that it touches, but when in outer space there's a green button to push and it automatically changes into a beam javelin. That's the cause of the left arm being so long."  
  
  
The picture of the red head kicking at nothing enlarged on the screen. "This is Joanna Elenia Pike. She's from the S Colony 137 and is one of the decedents of the famous Pike family who sells many mobile suit parts and weapons on Jupiter. Like Tori, she acts as normal as they come. She's considered to be the nicest one out of the bunch."  
The image of her Gundam appeared on the corner. It was all sliver with a large, two sided ax clutched in one of its hand. "The Gundam she operates is the Mercier. Compared to three out of the five other Gundams, it has a weaker fighting level in the water areas. Her main weapon is a thermal energized double ax that is covered with layers and layers of explosive things. Such as dynamite and timed bombs."  
  
  
Duo nudged Quatre on the arm. "Hey, I bet that you two guys'll make a cute couple!"  
  
Quatre blushed. "What?! Duo, we haven't even really got to know the girl! How can you make such conclusions?!"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Well, you guys are both sweet and kind and everything, and well, you know..."  
  
  
The picture of the blond doing a ground sweep appeared.   
"Clara Stanley from R Colony 135. Unlike the other three Gundam Gals she is the one who loves to tell jokes all the time, but when it comes to kicking some ass, she pulls through. Another part of her reputation is she's very, very, reckless."   
The Gundam that had a skull on fire in black on its shield with gold and dark green streaks surrounding it showed up in the corner. "Her Gundam is Phoenix. Her main weaponry is a flamethrower. Which is located underneath her Phantom Shield, as she calls it. Her two backup choices are some homing missals or a beam saber --- that changes from her flamethrower. Just like the Mercier, the Phoenix can't do as much damage in the water for the cause of her flamethrower."  
  
  
The picture of the blue haired girl doing a flying kick showed up on the screen. "This is Bailey Scyler from the R Colony 136. Unlike Tori and Joanna she's the kind of girl who keeps her word. Her personality is just a couple of words. Brainy and sweet. She's considered to be the one who always thinks up the plans. Whenever they head to a different country, she's the one who speaks for them, for she knows all the languages in the universe."  
A cobalt blue Gundam swinging around something red and long, with silver spikes on its back showed up on the corner. "Her Gundam, Blue Streak, is the second fastest out of the five other Gundams. Her main weapon is a heating whip. The spikes on its back work as drills. Bailey pushes a certain button and the spikes drill through the enemy."   
  
  
Quatre waved his hand in front of Duo.   
  
Duo blinked then looked at Quatre. "Huh?"   
  
"Wuz up with you?"   
  
"Yup! That's my girl!"  
  
Quatre sweatdropped.  
  
  
The image of the black haired girl standing with her hands tied to her back appeared. "Finally there is Nika Giron. The so-called, "leader," of the girls. She came from R Colony 134. She is the real rebel. She's quite powerful and cunning. With no memories of her past and no place to live, I took care of her and soon became her mentor."  
A dark green Gundam with angel wings and wings coming out of its shoulders appeared on the corner. "This is her Gundam, Zero Cool. Like the Wing Zero and Eypon it's got the ZERO system installed. There was another quite like it that she operated. It's name was Blur. The main weaponry on Zero Cool is a buster rifle like the one on the Mercurius. If all else fails, her only back ups are her Vulcan gun and a beam saber like no other."  
  
The screen turned off and the lights slowly turned on.   
  
'She looks familiar.' Trowa thought. He started to feel another chill go down his spine.   
  
"But there's something that you all should probably know about. But how would I put this?" Instructor Z. added.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It's about the ZERO system...."  
  
A sudden hush fell upon the room.  
  
"The ZERO system...?" Quatre echoed.  
  
"Yes... We found the exact copy you did, Quatre, but found that something was missing. It was missing a heart --- a feeling like a regular human."  
  
"Feeling...? What kind of feeling?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Any feeling. Hate, sadness, joy, and love." Dr. D. informed them.  
  
"Trowa?"   
  
"Yea, what is it, Quatre?"   
  
"Oh, never mind."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine... Why?"   
  
"Then why are you sweating like you've just ran six miles or something?"   
  
"Huh?" Trowa felt his forehead and found that he was sweating. But why he was unsure of. "Ummm... It's nothing to spell out for you. Don't worry." Trowa said.   
  
"Then, would you mind giving us a definition?" Duo joked.   
  
Trowa looked at Duo. "No."  
  
"Come on! You know you ------"  
  
"Just shut your trap. If the guy says that he's fine, then he's fine." Heero said.   
  
"You guys remind me of how the girls acted." Dr. D. said with a chuckle. Instructor Z. joined in.   
  
"So what you're saying is that Clara is kinda like me, Joanna is like Quatre, Bailey is a little like Trowa, Tori is suppose to be like Wufei, and Nika is like Heero?" Duo asked.   
  
"Correct, but actually Nika's not quite fully like Heero. She's also got a mixture of Trowa in her from time to time." Dr. D. said.   
  
"Oh sure, that makes a BIG difference. Heero and Trowa are nearly the same. Both antisocial... " Duo murmured.   
  
Heero gave him a death look and Trowa glared hard at him --- Harder than before.   
  
  
Then, they heard someone panting very heavily and running past the room they were in. Dr. D. and Instructor Z. rushed to the door.   
  
The boys could hear the two old men yelling something at the person.  
  
They heard, "Launch in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Lift off." There was a loud rumble and a mobile suit let out lime green and blue sparks and left from an underground passage.   
  
The Gundam Boys watched the it leave.  
  
"Who was that, Instructor Z?" Wufei asked.   
  
"That was Nika." Instructor Z. replied.   
  
"I thought all the Gundam Gals were all located somewhere else." Trowa said.   
  
"Yes, but just around noon time I found her fighting some TOSS soldiers behind an alley. She won of course, but it turned out she had broken her shoulder and knee from the fighting or something. So, I brought her here and aided her. Also fixed up her Gundam. She must have been alarmed when she woke up and took off." Dr. D. explained and looked up at the sky.   
  
'Poor Nika. I pity her so much. I'm sorry Nika... Take care you little rascal. Of course, I know you always do ...' 


	6. Colliding Worlds

Meanwhile, Case and Relena were being driven to the palace in a limo.   
  
"I wonder why there's two separate kingdoms." Case questioned.   
  
"Yes, that's a good question indeed. I would like to know that as well." Relena said.   
  
"Do you think that our two families hated each other?"   
  
"Perhaps. I mean we're from different worlds and you're a Saturnine and me an Earthling, but we're still the same people."   
  
"Or our families were very good friends and they just couldn't make one kingdom for some reason?"   
  
"Yes, that's a good opinion as well."   
  
The limo stopped.   
  
Case stepped out and held out his hand to help Relena out. "Thank you." She said.   
  
They looked up at the new and improved huge Cinq Kingdom palace.   
  
Case looked at her. "I don't want to go back."   
  
Relena turned to him. "I don't want to either, but we have no choice. We need to stop this war."   
  
Case backed away from the palace. "Let's not go yet, Relena. The time doesn't seem right."   
  
"But where are we going to go?"  
  
"Australia."  
  
Relena sighed, "Case, we'll just get ourselves in so much danger."   
  
"I'd rather die than to see the nations suffer."   
  
"What will your Sora say? Huh? Have you thought about the Gundam Boys and Gundam Gals? And Prime and Ash and Chip and Tike? What about Nika ---- or Tori even?!?!"   
  
"Nika's always told me that she'd kill me and this is her chance to see it come true. I'm sure she'd be happy without me around stalking her."   
  
Relena slapped him across the face. "Forgive me Case, but have you been listening to yourself lately?! What would they think if they just heard what you said? They'd be ashamed. After all, they did try all they could to save the both of us." She proclaimed and began to sob. "Case, sometimes ... sometimes people don't mean what they say. Heero and Nika just told us that because we knew too much about them and were afraid that we'd tell everyone. Don't you see?"   
  
Tears started to emerge from Case's emerald eyes. "Please, no more. You're right, but where are we to go?"  
  
"We can't hide true our identities. We have no choice but to go back."   
  
Case sighed. "You're right again. We have to take our place as the princess and prince from the two kingdoms. The both of us are the only ones who can stop this. If we aren't, then we'll help try and stop it."   
  
"Shake on it." Relena said holding her hand out.   
  
"On what?" Case asked.   
  
"That we'll work together to do our best in trying to stop the war."   
  
Case shook her hand.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry up it up, Tori!!!" Bailey ordered.   
  
"Shut up and let me drive." Tori told her.   
  
Bailey placed the bazooka upon her right shoulder and took aim at some Aries and Leo suits, but she was shivering. Not from the cold, a Gundam pilot would've been trained to withstand any temperature, but shivering from some sort of emotion... That's another story.  
  
Tori pushed her foot harder on the gas pedal, and gripped onto the steering wheel tigther. She drove into the forest and stopped with a screech of the TOSS ground carrier.  
  
  
  
§.*.§  
"Bailey, where are we?" Tori wondered after following her into a crowded cafe. People shoved their way past her as she tried to keep sight of Bailey's head.  
§.*.§  
  
  
  
The sight of a black mobile suit with red streaks, and a long right arm, and cobalt blue Gundam holding a red and long whip with silver spikes on its back appeared from the trees.   
  
"Are you happy now?" Tori asked.  
  
No response from the pilot behind the operation controls of the Gundam standing next to her. It was a bit of a comfort to Tori when she could hear Bailey's unsteady breathing.   
  
Tori analyzed the blue haired pilot for a minute on her communication screen. "Bailey...."  
  
Almost immedately, Bailey stopped her heavy breathing and said, "Let's get this over with."  
  
"I'll take the Leos on the left and you take the Aries." Tori told her.  
  
"Over and out, Burn."  
  
Bailey flew right through the middle of Aries suits and destroyed three of them with her whip. The remaining Aries fired their guns. "Please!!! When will you ever learn that machine guns won't harm us?! GGRRAAHH!!!" She said and once again attempted to fly in the middle, but then two of the Aries suddenly pulled a beam rifle.   
  
  
  
§.*.§  
"Coward?! Who the hell are you calling a coward?!" Bailey's fists hit the cafe's table causing all the drinks to jump and spill all over the table.  
  
The people all around stopped what they were doing to stare at the young lady.  
  
Bailey could feel Tori tugging on her shirt, hoping that she'd get the message to sit down. "Bail ---"  
  
"I've always been the one who's had to bail all your sorry asses through thick and thin. It's about time for you to get your lazy asses off the couch and use those muscles." The person sitting across from Bailey and Tori said. The reflection coming from the sun rested behind the person's helmet's visor, and their eyes were closed. With a quick SWISH! from the trenchcoat they were heading out of the door.  
§.*.§  
  
  
  
Tori fired her acid shooter at a Leo and caught sight of the two Aries carrying a beam rifle and pointing it at Bailey. "Bailey!!!" She exclaimed and flew over.   
  
  
§.*.§  
Bailey got to her feet as quickly as she'd gotten mad. For a second she just stood their watching the people make a path for the person wearing the trenchcoat. Sometime burst inside her, so she grabbed an ice cube that was on the table and threw it.   
  
The person's hand flew back when the cold substance struck her abruptly and with some force. They tilted their head slightly to see the expression on Bailey's face. "It hurts when something ends, but it'll hurt even more if you cling to it knowing that its no longer there."  
  
Bailey's eyes and face had already turned bright red with fustration.  
  
"That's enough." Tori ordered as she stepped in front of Bailey.  
  
Bailey pushed Tori aside and shouted, "Just who's the real coward here?! I'd say that the person who won't go and fight for a better life is. Protect the people and the peace the people live for, that is your motto isn't it?"  
  
The person lowered the visor on their helmet and said, "Sometimes you have to stand alone to make sure you still can... The one who always depends on another is who the real coward is."  
§.*.§  
  
  
  
"Bailey!" Tori shouted.  
  
"I'M NOT A COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bailey threw her heating whip forward and wrapped it around the Aries' heads. The tighter and tighter Bailey pulled on her whip, the more and more did the Aries' pilots lives slowly slip away.  
  
"We've got to bail out!" One of the pilots said.  
  
"The emergency hatch won't open!" The other said.  
  
"Take a good look at the last thing we're about to see, because when God asks us how we died, we'll tell them it was by a Gundam. So look around at all the beautiful things, for God will send us to Hell and there's nothing down there but horrible things."  
  
Bailey heard the pilot's words, and wiped away the tears in her eyes. 'Almighty God, forgive these two souls for they may work for TOSS, but deep down they really do have a heart.' "Forgive me...." Bailey whispered and tightened her whip one last time.  
  
Tori looked at her shaky and sobbing friend. "Bailey... Don't take anything she says to the heart. It'll just add some more hurt to all your other pains and sufferings."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"It's good to see that Case and Relena are both back." Clara said to herself.   
  
She was in her normal outfit, which was a matching flame outfit with "PYRO" written all over her shirt.   
  
"What did you say?" Joanna asked from the stairs.   
  
Clara turned around and smiled. "Well, well, well, so I'm not the only one in the house afterall! It looks like somebody got Case, Relena, and Noin outta captivity."   
  
"That's great... Where's the others?"   
  
"Dunno. They haven't came yet.... Say, isn't it Nika's sharing time?"   
  
Joanna sat down next to Clara on the sofa. "Yeah it is. Strange isn't it?"  
  
"Not unless she's really gone along with our pact?"  
  
Joanna sighed. "Oh who knows? You know how she is sometimes.... So anyways, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothin' much. Just been going to Ruby University and I've been working as an undercover spy."   
  
"Sounds like something you'd be good at."  
  
"You bet! So how about you, Mistress Pike?"  
  
"Well, I've been going to Waterfall University and continuing the family business with my brothers and sisters."   
  
"Good to hear you've moved on."   
  
The tune of "Mission Impossible" started playing. "Mission. Come on."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
"What could possibly be so dangerous about this button?" Duo asked.   
  
"You shouldn't worry about the damn button now. You have to worry about the battle ahead." Heero told him.   
  
"Trowa." Quatre called and showed up on Trowa's screen. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Positive?"   
  
"One more time, Quatre, fine! Don't make me --"   
  
"Shut up! We're here."  
  
They saw fire and missals coming from the large inferno that covered the TOSS base.   
  
"Looks like we're not the only ones." Wufei said.   
  
"Well, come on! Let's go!" Duo said and went ahead of everyone else.   
  
"Wait! Duo!" Quatre called.   
  
"Holy crap!!!" Duo shouted. He must've accidentally turned the hyper drive switch on as he was fiddling around with the other controls in his new Gundam. He was flying so fast, that he pasted the two Gundams.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Clara said.   
  
"Clara, what's up?" Joanna asked.   
  
"I thought I just saw a Gundam fly by."   
  
"Huh... Was it Nika, Tori, or Bailey?"   
  
"I'm not too for sure. It flew by far too quick."   
  
The Phoenix and Mercier beeped.   
  
"See! I told ya! But wait a minute ---- Who are those guys?" Clara asked.   
  
"Or girls." Joanna said.   
  
The both of them pointed their weapons at incoming booster lights just in case they'd start firing.   
  
"Don't worry! We're your allies!" Quatre informed them.   
  
The Deathscythe was already slicing all the Leos.   
  
Clara showed up on Joanna's screen. "Hey Jo, should we trust 'em?" She said.   
  
"They seem harmless enough... Besides they're fighting against TOSS. So what choice do we have?"  
  
"Are you two just gonna stand there??" Duo asked.   
  
"Don't worry about it." Clara replied in an Australian accent.   
  
"I was afraid that you were going to say something like that."   
  
Clara shot all of the Leos heading towards her with Phoenix's flamethrower. Joanna threw her ax at the suits surrounding her.   
  
  
*~*   
  
  
After they had destroyed everything at the base, Joanna and Clara stood next to each other while facing the Gundam Boys, who were standing next to each other and facing them.   
  
"Incredible." Quatre whispered.   
  
Then, they saw a large gooy substance fly towards them. It had landed on one Leo suits that was still active on the ground. It started to sink into the mobile suit's armor, and once it exploded, it caused the raging inferno to increse. A black mobile suit was the owner. "Thanks a bunch, guys. I flew all this way just to destroy one Leo." Tori whined.   
  
"Sorry. We couldn't help it." Clara told her.   
  
Tori walked over to Joanna and Clara and faced the boys. "Ok, one question. Why are they over there and we are over here? Did I miss something? And just who are they?" Tori asked.   
  
"You know what, Tori? You ask too many questions..." Joanna answered.   
  
"Trowa??" Tori said.   
  
"Hmm?" Trowa wondered.   
  
Tori chuckled lightly. "Ummm, just what the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"Where's Bailey?" Duo asked.   
  
"Huh? Duo??? ---- Wait a second --- How'd you find out about Bailey?" Tori questioned.  
  
"From Dr. D. and Instructor Z." Heero said.  
  
".... They're alive...?" Joanna and Clara asked in awe.  
  
"Well, um," Tori took a pause as she looked over at her right control panel's buttons, "Let's just say that Bailey went on another mission."  
  
"Sorry lover boy." Wufei whispered.  
  
"And just what kind of mission?" Quatre asked.   
  
"It's nothing to be too concerned about....."   
  
Everyone paused.   
  
"So, now what?" Clara asked.   
  
"I don't know." Joanna replied.   
  
The eight of mighty suits just stood there looking at each other. Still unaware of what was really going on. The only thing that kept them apart was the fire that divided them.  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, a blonde girl with brown streaks in her hair was looking solemnly at the Earth through a colony window. ' I'll show you...' She thought as she pounded her fists into the window.  
  
Neo just happened to pass by her. "Excuse me, but, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.   
  
The girl looked up, and said, "I don't believe so. I am Tabetha Milicram. If you'll please excuse me."   
  
The boy felt something being pressed against his chest.  
  
'I'm sorry.' The girl thought.   
  
Neo looked at the thing she had left him. It was a piece of paper. He opened it up. It read:  
  
  
"Dear G-pilots and others:  
I have a different mission that was not assigned to me by anyone. This is a mission I've organized myself. I'm going to prove once and for all that I am NOT weak. Find me and destroy me if you feel that it's necessary. Farewell. ~ B.S."  
  
  
Neo looked at the letter once again and blinked. 'What could she possibly do to make us so mad and want to... kill her?' He thought. Neo gasped and thought back. "SHE was wearing a TOSS uniform so --- so --- oh, no. How --- how could you?" He said himself. Neo looked turned to the direction she headed. "How could you?!?!" He hollered after her.  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Tabetha looked at the Earth again.   
  
"Officer Milicram." Someone called.   
  
Tabetha looked up.  
  
"Better get a good look at it now." The soldier said.   
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"We've gotten word that all of the Gundam pilots are on this particular planet. So, we're planning to take over the Earth's Sphere Alliance's military and communication satelites."   
  
Tabetha blinked, she had a bad feeling deep in her gut. 'Why does this sound familiar?'  
"And after we've accomplished this, what else are we planning to do?"  
  
"Well, we'll start destroying anything we can to get the Gundam pilots' attentions and get them to fight against Corneal Cypress and Corneal Lydia... We'll start by destroying the colonies, then fire at random at Earth."  
  
Something struck Tabetha inside her body. "What about all those innocent people? They've done no wrong."   
  
"Oh well. That will be the fault of the Gundam pilots. Not us."   
  
"So, the strategy is to force the Gundam pilots out by starting to destroy everything that humankind has created for the last centuries??"   
  
"Yes, afterall, that is what the Gundam pilots were sent out to protect in the first, isn't that right?" The soldier replied, he started to walk away. His boots pounding loud against the floor and squeaked everytime he did so. Then, the squeaking and pounding ceased. "Project 911..."  
  
Tabetha gasped. 'Project... 911...? --- But how? Why would anyone do anything that horrible and dispressing as to repeat it again?' She shook violently until she collapsed to the floor. 'Hurry up you guys or Mother Earth is going to face something so horrible... Something so cruel, that it'll kill everything that it's targeted at.' She thought.   
  
Tabetha stood up and adjusted her TOSS jacket. "Well then, good-bye Earth."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Quatre asked.   
  
"We're at our mansion." Joanna replied.   
  
"We shouldn't be here." Heero said.   
  
"Then, where are we suppose to be?" Clara asked.   
  
"In outer space."   
  
They stopped walking.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Outer space is the only place where it is safe to have battles."  
  
"But then we will be threatening the colonies because we will be surrounded by all of them." Joanna said opening the door.   
  
Clara ran upstairs.   
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Joanna asked with a bad tone in her voice.  
  
"I'm gonna check my mail before we leave." Clara shrugged off Joanna's glare and headed up to her room.  
  
"Sorry, guys. Just make yourselves at home. Ya hungry or somethin'?" Joanna said heading into the kitchen.   
  
"Nah, we're fine." Quatre replied.   
  
"Guys!!!" Clara called.   
  
Heero, Quatre, and Joanna all looked at each other and headed upstairs.   
  
"What's the matter?" Quatre asked once he reached the messy room. "Whoa, what happened here?"  
  
"I guess Nika did some re-modelling of my room...." Clara muttered, but then started pointing to the computer screen. "Look!"  
  
"Don't even think about trying to get me back into this mess. I know what's going on, and you can just count me off! This is your guys' problem now, not mine. I'm tired of saving all ya'll's sorry asses. So just piss off."  
  
Heero said, "Sounds like someone wants you guys to stay away from them..."   
  
"....Nika..." Joanna whispered.  
  
"Not only that, but this." Clara added and brought up another e-mail.   
  
"B.S.'s Notice?" Quatre asked.  
  
They read the e-mail Neo was passed onto.   
  
"What's the worst thing that she can ever do?"   
  
"First off, who's B.S.?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Blue Streak... Bailey..." Heero said.  
  
"But seriously, what's the worst thing that she can do?" Joanna asked.  
  
"Betray us." Clara joked.   
  
Everyone fell dead silent.  
  
"...Ehehe... I was just kidding guys..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"No... It's not possible..."  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Tori walked along side of Trowa. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Go to outer space. I'm sure that's where everyone else is planning to go and battle."  
  
"But Trowa, if we encounter Bailey. I mean she sounded pretty serious --"   
  
"Forget about her."   
  
Tori let out a sigh. "The thing is is that I can't. She is a Gundam pilot, like you and me, and she's my friend.... and nothing will ever change that."   
  
"Well, what if she really wasn't a Gundam pilot? What would that make her?"   
  
"....I prefer not to answer that."   
  
"What, you're not a lesbian are you?"   
  
Tori hit Trowa on the arm. By the look on her face, Trowa had just pushed the wrong button. "Say that again and I'll beat the livin' shit outta you."  
  
Trowa rubbed his arm. "Well, are you?"  
  
"NO. She's just probably the one that I really got close to within the group, that's all..."   
  
"Her and Nika, right?"   
  
Tori made an ugly face. "Forget Nika. She's a total bitch."   
  
"Just because she doesn't want to help us out and save the universe, eh?"  
  
"It's not only that."   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"A long time ago, back in the day when we were fighting against ACE, Bailey had gotten very, very sick. Her asthuma was really kicking in, every two hours she would have asthuma attacks and sometimes even seizers. Nika was the only with her at the time, since the rest of us were too busy in another part of the country they were in. Do you have any idea to what Nika did the whole time we weren't there? She just leaned against a wall and watched Bailey have her asthuma attacks and seizers. By the time Joanna, Clara, and I reached them, she was already on the verge of dying."   
  
"Just how do you know what Nika did the whole time you three weren't around anyways?"  
  
"Well... the outter monotors on their Gundams, that's how."   
  
"Are you sure you watched everything?"  
  
Tori turned her head another direction. "Well, actually ------" She sighed. "No I didn't."  
  
"Something's bothering you. What's wrong?"  
  
"Just the other day, Bailey and I walked into this cafe around L15 Colony. What I didn't expect was to see Nika there, waiting for us. Her and Bailey started fighting, like they usually do. Nika called Bailey a coward and that really pushed her to the edge." Tori paused. "See, the result of that insult made Bailey start acting really weird and angry the rest of the day. So, to prove to Nika that she isn't a coward, Bailey...."  
  
Trowa nodded his head. "She'll be fine. Why didn't you join her?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I don't need to do something like that to prove that I'm not a coward, but I know that Nika was just pushing Bailey to get her ruthlessness back into her system. We can't afford for one of us to chicken out at the last minute.  
I know Nika didn't mean to really push Bailey too far, that side of her just kinda got outta hand I guess..."  
  
"What side?"  
  
"Well, I believe that there's two sides that make up Nika. The first is the one with a huge attitude, the independent and ruthless heart, and the mind of a killer. The side that Dr. J. created into a monster. While the second is the one with a gentle nature, a very caring heart, and a strong mind with one mission. To sacrifice everything for another's happiness."   
  
Trowa had a vision of someone crying. Screaming -- Painful screaming. The pain and suffering running in their misty eyes.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Heero once told me that it's the right thing to act on your emotions."  
  
"Yea, I guess he's right."   
  
"Nika really did something to save Bailey from dying.... She gave her an asthuma inhaler and some medicine to keep her alive. The second side of her didn't want to lost her friend, and watch her other friends mourn, ya know?"  
  
Bailey gasped.  
  
Trowa looked at her sideways. "You do realize that you guys her best friends don't you? Go easy on yourself. That's all the advice I'm giving you." Trowa started walking away.   
  
"Trowa! Where are you going?"   
  
"To find Sora Broche."   
  
"At least let me come with you!"   
  
"No, go to outer space. They are going to need your help fighting out there. They could really use it. I need to do something before I go."   
  
"Trowa!" Trowa whirled around. "Trowa, I've got some advice for you... Go easy on Sora when you find her, ok? I bet she's still sore about what she did some time ago. And... thanks...."  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
"Prince Case?" Someone asked.   
  
Case turned around.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Princess Relena is asking for you."   
  
  
~*~*  
Case was led into a room where Relena was looking out the window.   
  
Once the man shut the door Relena asked, "Did you hear?"   
  
"Hear about what?" Case questioned.   
  
"About what TOSS is going to do to the earth?"   
  
"No, what is it?"   
  
"----They're going to run Project 911 again...."   
  
"What?! But what about all of the civilians?"   
  
Relena shook her head. "They don't care. All they care about is to kill the Gundam pilots and our brother and sister. Once they are dead then they will be satisfied."   
  
"So then, they're going to force them to outer space because TOSS can threaten to destroy the colonies and the planets. The Gundam pilots will then have no choice but to forfeit."   
  
"Princess Relena, Prince Case, they are waiting for you." Pagan said as he stepped into the room.   
  
"Thank you, Pagan." Relena told him.   
  
He closed the door.   
  
"Well, then shall we?" Case asked.   
  
"Of course we shall." Relena replied.   
  
  
  
*~*   
"We need to stop this war. The reason to why it is still progressing is because TOSS wants to see all of the Gundam pilots, including Zechs Merquise and Sora Broche, dead. They will not rest until they are not breathing." Relena said.   
  
Everyone started to whisper.   
  
"Princess Relena." A man called.   
  
"Yes, Master Darien?" Relena asked.   
  
"So, what do you suggest we do?"   
  
"What the princess is saying is that we have to help protect the Gundam pilots." Case stepped in.   
  
There was a loud commotion.   
  
"But remember what happened in the past? What happened to some of the peace representatives? And what about ourselves? What if we die?" One asked.   
  
"Stop comparing the past with the present!" Relena shouted.   
  
Everyone fell silent in sudden outburst.   
  
"Princess Relena, that's enough." Case told her.   
  
Relena scowled at Case and said aloud, "This meeting is dismissed."   
  
  
  
*~*   
"I'm sorry about interrupting your speech, Relena."  
  
"It's alright, Case. It's just that I can't understand why they are hesitating to protect the Gundam pilots and our brother and sister."   
  
"That's because they are still thinking about the past."   
  
"Yes, I know, but why is that?" Relena asked looking at Case.   
  
"When you went on and on about protecting them they were still living in the past. They are afraid that they will get in the middle of a battle and get killed."  
  
"You're right. I don't know what to say ... I want to see Heero." She began to cry.   
  
"Relena."  
  
"Heero, I want to see you. Help me, Heero."  
  
"Relena, stop crying." Someone said.   
  
"Heero." Case said in awe.   
  
"Heero!!" Relena exclaimed.   
  
"Relena, I want you to stop crying." Heero repeated. She stopped crying. "Listen, I want you and Case to stay on Earth and go on about your meetings and your speeches about how to regain pacifism. It is way too dangerous for you two to go barge into outer space in the middle of one of our gruesome battles."   
  
"You want us to stay on Earth where they're planning on running Project 911 on?! That's more dangerous than being in outer space with you!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure that Project 911 will not go into action. Have faith in us..."  
  
"Hold on! Then, why is it that our brother and sister get to fight. They're members of the Peacecraft and Date families too!" Case pointed out.  
  
"That's because they have the experience in a battle and know what to do in any necessary times. Plus, they've operated a Gundam before so they are also included in this, but the war doesn't necessarily lead to you two. This is the war against the Gundam pilots or those who have operated a Gundam, and TOSS. Stay on Earth. You hear me? Good-bye Princess Relena and Prince Case."   
  
"No, Heero!" Relena said and ran to hug Heero but she went right through him.   
  
"He's only a hologram." Case whispered.   
  
"Stay on Earth I'm begging you. Stay on earth until Milliardo and Sapphira returns, you hear me?" Then, Heero disappeared.   
  
Relena started to cry. Case ran over to her to comfort her.   
  
"Don't worry Relena ..." 


	7. READ BEFORE GOING ON, PLEASE~!!!

I'd just like to add a little note here concerning this fanfic.  
  
I've lost MUCH interest in Gundam Wing, so I've lost interest in trying to re-write all the rest of my Gundam Wing fanfic chapters.   
  
It's not like I don't love Gundam Wing anymore, I just don't like it as much as anything.   
  
So, you're welcome to read the rest of the chapters from here on, but I don't know if they'll fit into the chapters I've already re-written...  
  
Gomen~!!!!  
  
  
  
  
*~ Blues ~* 


	8. She's In...

Don't mind these next five chapters! I still haven't redone them to fit the previous chapters in the story! You're welcome to look through 'em, but I guarantee that they won't make ANY sense at all!  
  
  
  
  
"Tabetha" stood in a room. Once she heard the door open, she saluted the man that had just stepped in.   
  
"Please, sit down, Officer Milicram." He said.   
  
Tabetha did as she was told. The leather seat squeeked when she sat down on it. She looked around at all the framed photos in the room. "May I ask to why I was excused from training, Corneal Cypress?"  
  
"Because you don't need training."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"According to all of your trainers you've mastered all of the tests needed to be a Lieutenant."   
  
"I'm honored Corneal, but I wish to stay as an Officer and don't plan to stay that long anyways."   
  
"Oh, and why is that?"   
  
"Because my parents live on Earth, and I don't wish to see the only part of my family die in front of my own eyes, sir."   
  
"Well, we'll have some of my men go down and bring them to a colony."   
  
"Oh no, you don't understand, sir. They have requested that I come down and bring them to a colony myself."   
  
"Hmm... And when are you planing to leave?"   
  
"As soon as possible ---"   
  
"Because you know that every hour for the next 72 hours that the Gundam pilots, Sora, and Zechs don't show up we'll just have to destroy a colony. What's the point of bringing your family to a colony? They'll be safer on Earth for the time being...."   
  
"Tabetha" gaped. "Well, I suppose you're right about that.... But can I ask you something, Corneal? One thing that I cannot understand is why we want to kill those Gundam pilots."   
  
"When the Gundams are out of our way, we will have the advantage to take over the two kingdoms since we've already managed to hack into the Earth Sphere Alliance's satelites. Then, we'll be able to take over the universe."   
  
"But you're also forgetting about Zechs Merquise, Sora Broche, and some others."   
  
"The Gundam pilots were the protectors of all of them. So, there is nothing to worry about."   
  
"Corneal Cypress!" A TOSS soldier called.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"It seems that we've located some Gundams."   
  
"How many?"   
  
"Four, sir."   
  
"Send out the troops."   
  
"Corneal, sir. May I be in charge of this?" Tabetha asked.   
  
"Hmm... are you up to it?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Very well. Officer Milicram will be in charge of this mission."   
  
Tabetha walked out the door shoving the TOSS soldier out her way. "Excuse you..." She muttered and stepped out of the room as the door closed behind her with a WOOSH!  
  
"I don't trust her, Corneal." The soldier said.   
  
"What's not to trust? She's got some amazing results." Cypress told him.   
  
"That's what I'm saying. What if she's a Gundam pilot?"   
  
"There is a possibility, but a Gundam pilot wouldn't join TOSS at a time such as this. His or her companions would never forgive him/her after what she did."   
  
The soldier saluted him and left the room.  
  
"But isn't that what all the Gundam pilots want?"   
  
"Don't be so ridiculous, Lydia."  
  
"Remember, Cypress, they'd do anything to protect the universe ... Anything ..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
"I will be the lead commander in this battle. So, I want you to listen to my orders." Tabetha said.   
  
"Yes, ma'am." The soldiers answered.   
  
"I want the east and west troops to attack Gundam 01, the south troops attack Gundam 04, and the north troops attacking Gundam 10. I'll get Gundam 08 on my own. Got that? Move out now!"   
  
"Yes, ma'am!"   
  
Tabetha got into her mobile doll and as she was setting up she thought, '.....here's you're chance.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
Once Tabetha's mobile doll informed her that the Gundams were by, she ordered, "All troops attack!!!" The mobile dolls all charged forward toward the four Gundam suits.   
  
  
~*~*~  
"Hey, check it out! Mobile dolls!" Clara said.   
  
"Be careful. They're a lot stronger than they were a couple of years ago." Quatre warned.   
  
"Let's do it." Heero ordered.   
  
  
~*~*~   
"Remember what Officer Milicram said. East and west troops against 01, the south troops to 04, and the north troops attack 10."   
  
"But sir, shouldn't we help her fight 08?"   
  
"No, her words were clear and she wants to fight alone against that Gundam."   
  
"Here they come!"   
  
  
  
~*~*~  
A little into the battle, "It seems that they've planned some sort of formation." Quatre said.   
  
Joanna lead a long line of suits in Heero's aim, and barely missed getting hit. "But don't let that slow you down, Quatre." Joanna told him.  
  
"Hey, why is it that you guys have some action, but I don't?" Clara asked. "What's their formation for me???"  
  
"I'm right here." Someone informed her.   
  
Clara turned around and saw one mobile doll standing in front of her. "Oh, you want some of this? You've got it."   
She flew toward the suit in a zigzag motion dodging all its attacks, then headed forward and the mobile doll flew upward. "What the?"  
  
The mobile doll slammed its beam cannon into Phoenix's head, and shot at her booster pack. Succeeding to destroy one side of it. "Ah! --- How is it that whoever's operating this doll knows all of my moves?"  
  
"Nika...." The person murmured.   
  
"Just who are you?!"   
  
"Nika...." The person repeated, louder this time. "....PREPARE YOURSELF!!!!"  
  
Clara's eyes widen. "Bailey...?"  
  
Bailey charged right at Clara and started shooting right at Phoenix's flamethrower.  
  
"Bailey! What are you doing?! You're going to get the both of killed! STOP IT!"   
  
Bailey's whole body was shaking again. Her eyes full of a confused anger. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!?!?!!?"  
  
"Bailey!!! I'm CLARA!!!!!!!!!!" The firing continued. "Stop it!!! Stop it!!!." Clara remembered what Heero had told her about encountering Bailey.   
  
  
*~*  
"Destroy her?" Clara echoed.  
  
"If she's a true Gundam pilot she'll be ready to die in the first place..." Heero said.  
  
"But Bailey, she's not... she's not like that.. She's a kind person, why would I want to get rid of a kind person?!"  
  
"She's just asking for a death wish right now if she'd gone and joined TOSS, anyways..."  
  
"You'll have no choice..."  
*~*  
  
  
Clara was confused.  
  
"Clara!" Joanna cried.  
  
"Clara, fire!" Heero ordered.  
  
"NO! NO I CAN'T!" Clara shouted back.  
  
Bailey stopped firing at Clara's flamethrower. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!!!!!!!"  
  
"BAILEY!!!!" Clara retorted and fired her flamethrower. 'What have I done? Was that just as a reaction or what?'  
  
"You missed!" Bailey was ready to strike Clara again, but ------  
  
"Stop it Bailey! Or I'll have to destroy you!!" Clara cried.   
  
"Huh?" Bailey stopped inches from Phoenix. "What? What the hell did I do?" She asked herself with a shaky voice.  
  
"Bailey..." Clara whispered.  
  
"Cl -- Clara...? I'm... sorry...."  
  
"Bailey, it's ok. Nika is such a bitch, ain't she?"   
  
"Kill me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's the only way to end this pain I'm facing right now, and to get even to what I've done to you..."  
  
"No, Bailey! Death isn't the way to go in a situation like this!"  
  
"I SAID DO IT, CLARA! DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE GONE DEAF!"  
  
"Ok, then... Good-bye, Nika."  
  
"Clara, don't!!!!" Joanna shouted. She got in front of Clara when she shot her flamethrower.   
  
"Joanna!" Clara shouted.   
  
"Don't do it, Clara."   
  
  
"Heero, should we?" Quatre asked.   
  
"No, for now we'll let her live. She could come useful in the end afterall." Heero said.   
  
They watched them.   
  
"Tori, Clara, come on let's go." Heero told them. Sandrock put Mercier's arm around his shoulder and left Bailey.   
  
Clara stayed behind and started to cry. "What will the others say when they see what you're doing?"   
  
"It doesn't matter what the others will think, Clara. I'm going to prove once and for all that I'm not the weak point in our group. If this bothers you so much, kill me right here, right now."   
  
"No Clara, come on. Let's not get in her way." Quatre said.   
  
Clara got one last look at her friend and followed after Heero and the others. 'I was expecting that one of us were gonna do it, but still --- it's hard to get over.'  
  
  
  
"Officer Milicram, are you there?" A TOSS soldier said.   
  
"Yes, I'm still alive .... The others didn't make it."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in outer space with the other Gundam pilots." Sora said.   
  
"I need a word with you." Trowa replied.   
  
"Prime, we'll be walking around the town."  
  
"Sora." Prime said in concern.   
  
"Sora." Prime said sounding concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, Prime. I'm not planing to do anything to her, that'll be that bad." Trowa proclaimed.   
  
Prime glared at him.   
  
Sora walked over to Prime. "I can take care of myself, Prime. Don't worry about me."   
  
  
*~*  
"Why have you come to see me, Trowa?"  
  
"Why aren't you coming to fight with us in outer space?"  
  
"I don't have a suitable mobile suit to go in outer space to fight along side with you Gundam pilots and Zechs."   
  
"What about that one Gundam, Decipher?"   
  
"What about it?"   
  
"Is it really destroyed?"   
  
Sora stopped walking and responded, "Of course. I used the self-detonation device."   
  
"Well, then what about ... Blur?"   
  
"Huh?" Sora felt a chill go down her body. "How did you know about --- Blur?"   
  
"The one named, Tori Murray, told me the whole story about the ACE battle."   
  
"Tori?" Sora echoed the name and paused. "Well, that was also destroyed."   
  
"Oh, was it now?" Someone asked.   
  
They turned around.   
  
Trowa had taken Sora to the headquarters of the Dr. D. and Instructor Z.   
  
"Father!" Sora said in amazement.   
  
"Sapphira, good to see you again." Dr. D. said.   
  
'Father?' Trowa wondered.   
  
"Come here, Sapphira. You too, Trowa." Trowa and Sora walked up the flight of stairs. "Hurry, hurry."   
  
Once they got in, Dr. D. looked around for anyone who might have saw them.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you're King Charm from the Solo Kingdom?"   
  
"Yes Trowa, but don't say that out loud." Dr. D. replied.  
  
"What do you have in store, father?"  
  
"Shh... It's Dr. D., my dear Sapphira. Sapphira, I never liked that name." He bent down and whispered, "Your mother's side of the family decided on that name. And you know when your mother puts her foot down that's final."   
  
Sora chuckled.   
  
"Anyways, see after you abandoned that Gundam Blur, the engineers, Instructor Z., and myself have been working hard and all that hard work paid off." He lead them up the garage facilities.  
  
In front of them was a mix-colored suit, the colors were so close together that from a short distance it looked like one big, blurry thing. It had wings like a devil. A large, circular disc with blades sticking out of it was clutched in its hand. The eyes stared evilly and hard.   
  
"So this is the Blur?" Trowa asked looking at it.   
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"What are the advantages of the disc?"   
  
"It is an electric disc that slices through the enemy and finishes them off with an extreme amount of electricity."   
  
"And another question."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Why is it the eyes seem to be more fierce than the other Gundams?"  
  
"That's because that Gundam is truly on the verge of pure evil. Although it shows good decisions to the pilot."  
  
'So it's got the original ZERO system installed.' Trowa told himself.   
  
'More like it can't decide which side it wants to stay on.' Sora thought and gazed up at the Gundam. Its eyes glowed a creepy lime green color at her. She shivered. 'Yes, I understand Blur.'  
  
"Sora! We should be heading out. The others might be already fighting."  
  
"Alright Trowa, but do me a favor. You operate Blur and I'll operated Heavyarms."  
  
"Huh? But why?"   
  
"Blur's telling me that it's not time for me to operate him."   
  
Trowa blinked and looked up at the suit. Blur's eyes glowed the devilish lime green again. "It has the zero system installed, yes?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Trowa had a flashback when he operated the Wing Zero, and what it did to him. It was good, yes, but now he was afraid that the Blur will do some bad to him. "Ok, I'll take my chances. I don't have a reason to live anyways."   
  
Sora looked at him.   
  
"Hurry you two. There's only very little time until they decide to destroy the earth and it might take a while to get to outer space." Instructor Z. said.   
  
~*~   
  
"Keep fighting!" Clara ordered.   
  
The others and herself were fighting space mobile dolls.   
  
"Are these the new mobile dolls?" Quatre asked.   
  
"It seems like it, but according to the data they're not." Tori replied.   
  
So, they continued to fight. Heero flying around and shooting at the mobile dolls, Quatre shooting his Vulcan gun, Tori slicing and missing every target, and Clara shooting her flamethrower.   
  
"Need some backup?" Someone asked.   
  
Out of the blue comes the Gundam Altron and the Mercier.   
  
"Appreciate it." Clara said.   
  
So they continued the battle now with the asstiance of Wufei and Joanna, but the numbers remained the same. Heero suddenly stopped in the middle of the battle.  
  
"What is he doing?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Surrendering." Tori told him.   
  
Heero looked down at Zero in anger. "Zero!!" Zero raised his arms up.   
  
"Heero! -----"  
  
"There is nothing else we can do, Wufei. The more we fight the more advantage they have."  
  
"Besides it's not worth fighting dolls." Joanna said.   
  
Tori stopped and raised Acid Burn's arms. Clara, Joanna, and Quatre followed.   
  
"And I thought that our Gundams were the strongest thing in the universe now that the scientists updated them. Damn!!!" Wufei muttered. He stopped and, like the others, put Altron's arms up.   
  
"Haul us in already. It's not worth wasting our time with you mobile dolls." Heero said.   
  
When the mobile dolls started to haul them in, Clara said to herself, "Either we're getting old or... we've grown too soft."   
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Nika was tapping into the mother computer on the Scorpio.   
  
"93% downloaded."   
  
She looked at the a disk that laid next to her. It was labeled: Gundam Gals: Nika Giron, Bailey Scyler, Clara Stanley, Joanna Elenia Pike, and Tori Marray. "This one's about the Gundam Boys. I just hafta download the video after its done." Nika looked up at the light.   
  
"So, it is true." Someone said from behind.   
  
Nika stood up and pointed her gun at the darkness. The person stepped into the light. Nika, then, lowered her gun. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Bailey walked over to the mother computer. "Didn't you hear? They've captured Heero, Quatre, Tori, Wufei, Joanna, and Clara when they were fighting near colony 135."   
  
"That's great."  
  
"You haven't changed one bit."   
  
Download Complete.   
  
Nika and Bailey put their attention to the computer. With a couple of taps of the keyboard, there was a flash of five young boys. Nika labeled the disc: Gundam Boys: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, and Wufei Chang.   
  
"These are the files you wrote in your letter?" Bailey asked looking at the two disks.   
  
"You keep them." Nika told her.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll have a better chance in giving those to the others than me." Nika answered, typed in something, put in a tape, and pushed D-O-W-N-L-O-A-D.   
  
"What are you talking about that "I'll have a better chance"?" Bailey questioned. Nika didn't reply. "Nika, what are you hiding?"  
  
"You ignored my question, so I'll ignore one of yours."  
  
Bailey shook her head. "Fine. Be that way..." She sat on the counter. "So, what's the plan?"   
  
"What plan? I planned to die after this, or possibly get severely injured ... What did you have in mind?"   
  
"Just to go with whatever you did."   
  
"Then you shouldn't have came and joined TOSS if that's all you're going to do. Don't start stalking me. It's not like I already have one, and that's Case."   
  
Bailey laughed and told her, "But you enjoy having Case as your personal stalker! 'Coz you love him!"  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
Bailey laid her hand on her shoulder which she automatically shrugged away. "Well, I just want to follow you wherever you go. You never know when you'll need my help like in the past."  
  
"I never said that I needed your help."  
  
"Anyways, Cypress said that we'll be doing quite a lot of things together because of our results on those tests we did." Bailey said, completely ignoring Nika's side comments.  
  
"They were simple and a no brainier to pilots like us."   
  
"Yea, I know that you mean."   
  
Download Complete.   
  
"Take this with you too." Nika said throwing at Bailey a tape.   
  
"Wait, Nika!" Bailey said and looked at the screen. 'Why are you handing me these things? Exactly what am I suppose to do with them??'   
  
Cypress saw them exit from the mother computer and walked to them.  
  
"Hide the tape, quick." Nika whispered. Bailey stuffed it into her vest.   
  
Both of them saluted Cypress.   
  
"Officer Kayura, Officer KC, how are you? Did you find anything interesting?"  
  
"Not really, sir." Nika replied.   
  
"Come with me."   
  
"KC?"   
  
"Bite me. Yours isn't exactly the best name either..."   
  
Bailey looked forward. "Where are we heading, sir?"   
  
"To the conference room. We're going to talk with the Cinq kingdom and give those other Gundam pilots a warning that there is only 60 hours left."  
  
"Corneal, why are we going with you? I don't see the other soldiers coming along." Nika asked.   
  
"You'll see soon enough, officers." Cypress told them.   
  
Nika and Bailey walked head on not saying a single word nor looking at each other. Finally they got to the conference room were there was a big screen.   
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the Kingdoms, we have captured five of the twelve Gundam pilots. Please note that the other seven others have not come to outer space yet and if they do not show their faces within 60 hours or less, we'll destroy the earth along with the five Gundam pilots that we have here." Cypress announced.   
  
"But why are you trying to take revenge from the Gundam pilots and our relatives? Relena and myself are responsible for them." Case said.  
  
"But who were the ones who fought in those very powerful and deadly mobile suits? The Gundam pilots."   
  
"This is ludicrous!!!" Case retorted.   
  
Relena looked at him. A vain seemed to pop in his forehead.   
  
Cypress ignored Case and went on with the session. "Prince Case, Princess Relena, and others, I'd like all of you to meet our top two Toss soldiers. Officer Kayura Faun and Officer KC Ishida. They are the ones responsible in operating our new mobile suits to fight against the other seven Gundams. They are also responsible in executing the five here if the others does not show. I have spoken." He turned to Nika and Bailey who were both looking downward. The both of them feeling mad and sad at the same time. "Something the matter, officers?"  
  
"No, nothing at all." Bailey replied.   
  
"Right. Once the other pilots arrive you two will go out on your own in the renewed Gundams with the mobile dolls."  
  
"Sir." 


	9. Walk in the Park..

Clara walked over to Tori and Joanna and sat down. "What'd we do to deserve this?"  
  
"Oh please! Do you even have to ask?!" Tori snapped.   
  
"Ok, ok! Never mind! Gees, you people are so grumpy these days."   
  
The door flew open. The light blinded them.   
  
"So, these are the incredible Gundam pilots. Don't look so tuff now do you?" Someone said from out of the light.   
  
Another person walked over to Clara and said, "You're one stubborn lil bitch, you know that?"  
  
"Nika!!" Clara exclaimed getting up.   
  
"I think you have been mistaken. I'm Officer KC Ishida. This is my partner, Officer Kayura Faun." "KC" announced.   
  
"Kayura Faun!?" Tori exclaimed.   
  
"Kayura" walked over to Tori. "Nice to meet you, Tanya Date."  
  
"Don't call me that name!!!!"  
  
"Why have you come in here in the first place?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Oh, you haven't heard? We're the two responsible in deposing you if the other seven pilots don't show up in.. how many hours now, KC?"  
  
"57 hours."  
  
"If I were you, I'd start enjoying your life now." "Kayura" and "Nika" started to walk away.   
  
"Oh, by the way. Here's your lunch." Nika said handing them a bowl of rice and chicken.   
  
"Come on Kayura, we haven't got all day hanging around those losers." "KC" ordered. "Kayura" gave one look at Tori and winked.   
  
"Huh?" Tori asked.   
  
  
Once the door shut Clara said, "Well, at least this is a good lunch. You guys gonna eat?"   
  
"You three eat. We can manage." Heero said.   
  
Clara grabbed the spoon and dug into the bowl. She kept pounding into it. "What the?" Joanna dug her hand into the bowl. "Jo! Use a spoon! I thought that you were a lady!" Joanna pulled out a black device.   
  
"You call this food?" She asked.   
  
Tori turned it on.   
  
Bailey showed up on the wall. "Sorry about the way that Nika and myself treated you guys. But we know that you could take it. Here's something that she downloaded that may come useful." Two mobile suits showed up then a map of the base.   
  
Tori gasped. "That's the Flash and Trigger."   
  
"That looks more like the ---" Quatre said.   
  
"The Vayeate and the Mercurius." Heero muttered.  
  
~*~   
  
Case, meanwhile, was looking out the window sadly. "Case?" Relena asked walking into the room.   
  
"Yes, Relena?" Case asked softly.   
  
Relena stood next to him. "Why are you crying? Is it because of the Earth? Or the colonies?"  
  
"No, it's not that." Case said sniffing, "You know those two Toss soldiers next to Cypress?"   
  
"Yea? What about them?"  
  
Case sniffed again. "One of them was .... was ..... Nika." Case tried to tell her and a whole stream of tears ran down his face.   
  
Relena put his head on her shoulder. "Shh ... Calm down, Case ..."  
  
~*~  
  
"A Gundam!!!" A soldier shouted.   
  
The Deathscythe popped out of the cloud of smoke.   
  
"Who ever sees me is going to hell. The God of Death that's who I am." Duo said.   
  
Then, there was some shooting from above. "Huh?" Two mobile suits came charging at him. A blue and red one. "The Mercurius and the Vayeate?"   
  
"You've got the wrong Gundams, buddy!" Nika said and brought out her thermal energized chain and wrapped it around the Deathscythe's right arm making it release it's scythe. "Come on, do it, Kayura. You've got a clean shot."  
  
"What? Kayura? --- Bailey??" Duo wondered.   
  
"Kayura" had a huge beam rifle in her hand and hesitated to fire it.   
  
"Goddammit, Kayura!!!! I said. DO IT!!!!"  
  
"I can't do it, Nika. I can't do it." Bailey said and dropped her beam rifle.  
  
"So, you're the famous Nika I've heard so much about?" Duo questioned.   
  
"Good, so I don't have to explain anything." Nika looked over at Bailey and sighed. "Alright, Bailey. You're one lucky son of a bitch, Duo. Next time I'm not going to be so easy on you. Ya hear me?"   
  
Duo bent down and got his scythe. "What will Cypress say when he finds out that you didn't do the job?"  
  
"That's our problem-----" Nika told him.  
  
"You need to get the others out of Scorpio." Bailey said.  
  
"Oh, and how the hell am I going to do that?" Duo said sarcastically.   
  
"Simple. We haul you in." Bailey replied.   
  
"So that you can just treat me like a dog in there?! Noooo thanks! I'll pass, thank you very much!!"  
  
"No, see, we'll damage your Gundam a little bit so that they are satisfied that we fought and handcuff you, but enough for you to get out. Then, you can make a run for it and free the others."   
  
"Wait a minute. What about you two?"  
  
"Us? Once you make a run for it, Nika and myself will cover you all the way. That's the way we will recuperate."   
  
"Alright you've got a deal." Duo said and dropped his scythe. "Let's just get this over with because I know that I'm not gonna like it."   
  
"Bailey, are you up to it?"   
  
"Yea, this time it's an actual plan. Let's do it."   
  
Bailey fired her beam rifle and destroyed some of Deathscythe's head and Nika burned Deathscythe's arm with her chain.   
  
"Ok, I think that's enough." Duo said as some of his warning systems went off.  
  
"Not yet." Nika held out her arms and legs. "Duo, short circuit my armor."  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"Just do what the God of Death does best." Bailey replied.   
  
~*~  
  
"48 more hours." Cypress announced.   
  
"Corneal Cypress." Bailey called.   
  
Cypress turned around.   
  
"We got another pilot."   
  
Cypress grinned. "Good, put him in the cell with the others."   
  
They turned to leave but then, "Officer KC, may I have a word with you?" Cypress asked.   
  
Nika walked to him. "Sir?"   
  
"Tell me, did that one Gundam pilot put up a good fight?"   
  
"More like child's play, sir."   
  
"Then, why it is that the Flash and Trigger is badly damaged?"   
  
"At the last moment he attacked us. Amazed Kayura and myself because his right arm, left leg, and head were short circuited."   
  
"Interesting. Tell me, did you get your family off Earth?"   
  
Nika looked down and said, "Unfortunately, they died in a battle."   
  
"Why is it you don't shed tears?"   
  
"Mom told me, 'Only shed the tears in the beginning and move on.' And that I have already done."   
  
"Exquisite. You are now dismissed."   
  
"Sir." Nika found Bailey and Duo waiting for her outside of the door.   
  
Duo was in a TOSS uniform like them. "Where is the cell??" He asked.   
  
"Follow us." Bailey replied.   
  
And they walked to the right and kept going straight and finally took another right. Two soldiers covered the door.   
  
"Let us in." Nika ordered.   
  
"From who's orders?" One asked.   
  
"Ours." Nika replied and knocked the man out as Bailey did the same.   
  
"Duo, take Heero and the others to section 65. That's where the Gundams are located."   
  
"What about my Gundam?"  
  
"It's still able to kick some ass and able to fly so you'll be fine." Bailey responded.   
  
That's when a red light came on.   
  
"Blur and Gundam 03 now approaching." A voice announced.   
  
"What? The Blur?" Nika asked.  
  
"Duo, go!!" Bailey said.   
  
"But---"  
  
"No time ---- GO!!!" Nika shouted and pushed Duo in the cell, but put a stop before the door closed all the way.   
  
"Officers KC and Kayura. There you are. Come, it is time for you to battle those Gundams in the Flash and Trigger." Cypress ordered.  
  
"Sir." They responded.  
  
"And where are you going?" Nika whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go and help Duo escape with the others. I've got something to settle."  
  
"Sir, is it alright if I let KC handle this battle. I think she's got something to settle with one of the pilots."   
  
"Oh, is this true, KC?"   
  
"Yes, I've encountered that one Gundam, Blur, before and the pilot of that mobile suit killed one of elder brothers and I want revenge over his death."  
  
"Ok, if you really wish it then so be it."  
  
'And here's my way of recuperating.' Nika thought.   
  
"Be careful." Bailey whispered.   
  
"Don't worry about me, you should worry more about yourself." Nika said.   
  
"Come along, Officer KC."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Bailey watched Nika leave and headed back to the cell where the other Gundam pilots were being held. She stopped at the door and looked around. 'Had they escaped already?' She asked herself. Bailey pushed the button to open the door and WHAM!   
  
"Oh, shit!" Duo said.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Bailey shouted.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Son of a bitch! What the hell did you hit me with?"   
  
"My elbow."   
  
"Well, would that elbow of yours happen to be made of metal or something?!"  
  
"Shhh... Someone's coming." Wufei announced.   
  
Footsteps could be heard.   
  
"Look the cell to the Gundam pilots is open!" A Toss soldier said.   
  
Heero took out a gun from her belt and pointed it at the three soldiers.   
  
"They're out! They're out! The Gundam pilots are out!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up." Bailey said.  
  
"Huh? Officer Kayura what are you doing?!"  
  
"Listen to the girl. Shut. Up." Heero told them and fired the gun, killing all of the soldiers.  
  
"Officer Kayura?" Joanna and Clara asked.   
  
"Oh and you had better names?" Bailey snapped.   
  
Both of them sweatdropped.   
  
"Where to next?" Heero asked.   
  
"Nika said something about leading you guys to section 65. She said that our Gundams are down there." Duo replied.   
  
"Really? Well, which way is it?" Quatre asked.   
  
"If I remember correctly it's this way." Bailey said and headed to the right.   
  
  
As Bailey was running, she emptied out the bullets to her gun and reloaded the gun. "Here take this." She said tossing the gun back to Heero.   
  
"Bailey, where are you going?" Clara asked as she headed the other direction.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Keep going straight and take a left at the end." 


	10. Who? What? When? Where?

"We have to remain in outer space." Tori said.   
  
"Why can't we fight on a planet?" Duo asked.   
  
"Because we can do some major damage on the planets."  
  
"Well, the more we stay in outer space, the more advantage we have on harming the colonies and the people living on them!"  
  
The restaurant fell silent and every eye was on Tori and Duo.   
  
Zechs noticed this and stood up. "Alright, there's nothing to see here, folks. Just move along with your business."   
  
The people did so.  
  
"Guys, would you just stop it?!"  
  
'N-Nika...' Bailey thought.  
  
"Now listen, the only choice we have is to stay in outer space, but the main thing we need to do is find Trowa, Heero, and Nika. You pilots know that all of you can't fight separately you have to fight together. You've got to end your own war against Lydia." Sally said.   
  
"She has a point. But who's going to search for them?" Quatre agreed.   
  
"I'll do it." Bailey announced.   
  
"Bailey? But why?" Sora asked.   
  
"She feels response in sending them somewhere that she cannot remember and wants to be the one to find them." Wufei replied.   
  
"Alright, I know Bailey and she's the most intelligent person I know so I trust her to find those two." Joanna said.   
  
One-by-one everyone nodded their head in agreement.   
  
"It's settled then. Bailey will be the one to find the lost trio." Zechs announced.  
  
  
  
A group of teenagers walked pass them. Three of the eight glanced at the large group.   
  
"Right here." The waitress said and they sat right behind the G-pilots and palace guardians.   
  
  
  
"Well, we had better go." Prime said.   
  
All of the Cinq and Solo kingdom guardians got up.   
  
"Sora, Zechs, what are you doing?" Noin asked.   
  
"We're going back to the palace. I bet that Case and Relena could use our help." Zechs replied.   
  
"What? But --- but --- we need your help." Clara said.   
  
Sora smirked. "We appreciate to see that you pilots need us and am proud to be a part of this, but somebody has to watch over our little brother and sister."  
  
"Then, I'll go with you."  
  
"Huh? Tori? No, you can't." Sora said.   
  
"Oh, yes, I can. And besides, I know some people nearby who'll be able to give me some help."   
  
Sora looked at her. "Fine."   
  
"Sora! ---" Clara exclaimed.   
  
"Let her go. It's been quite a while since she's seen Case. Allow her to tag along." Lady Une said.   
  
"Just ring me up on Acid Burn. Then, I'll rejoin you."  
  
"Fine." Joanna said.   
  
"Good-bye, guys. Good luck, Bailey." Sora said.   
  
The Date sisters, the Peacecraft prince, and the Solo and Cinq Kingdom guardians walked out of the restaurant.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Ash asked.   
  
"Yes, I've missed my other last remaining relative." Tori replied.   
  
"I bet he'd be glad to see your face. He was amazed to see me, so he'll probably burst in tears when he sees you again." Sora said.   
  
Bailey looked at the two disks and tape Nika gave her. "You'll have a better chance than I will." Nika told her.   
  
"Something the matter?" Duo asked.   
  
Bailey pulled out the disks and tape. Everyone looked at the objects.   
  
"What are these?" Quatre asked.   
  
"I think they're the files Nika was talking about in her letter. She said, "I'd have a better chance on giving it to you guys better than she did"." Bailey replied.   
  
"Hmm ... Joanna take the Gundam Gals' disk, Duo hang on to our disk, and Wufei you're in charge of the tape." Quatre said.   
  
"But Quatre, why?" Duo asked.  
  
"I better start on my search for Nika, Trowa, and Heero." Bailey announced.   
  
"Ok, well, good luck." Joanna said.   
  
"Oh, and when you guys need me give me a ring too, ok? Bye!" Bailey said both limping and running down the isle.   
  
  
A couple minutes later.   
  
"Alright, we better get going." Duo said. The G-pilots nodded their heads and headed out of the restaurant.   
  
  
  
"He is so strong." One of the eight kids said.   
  
"All of them are. In their own ways." Another informed the first.   
  
A long silence was made until, "I know that none of us never, really, officially meet until just the other day we were sent here. So..... I'm CT."   
  
"I'm Daira."   
  
"Ski here. Looks like ski, but sounds like sky."   
  
"My name's Amara. This is my brother."   
  
"Yea, I'm Spryte."   
  
"I'm Dai."   
  
"Kara. This is my younger sister, Gen."   
  
"Please to meet you." Came from everyone's mouths.   
  
"CT. Does that stand for anything?" Ski asked.   
  
"I think it stands for Colt. That's what my aunt told me, she hates that name though, so she calls me CT. Even on my birth certificate it doesn't say what my full name is. Only my parents truly knew." CT responded.  
  
"So, which would you rather prefer? CT or Colt."  
  
"I like the name Colt, but then again it might not be my real name." CT said. "Ah hell, I'm tired of CT. Call me Colt for now on. It sounds more whole."   
  
"We never really figured out what Gen's full name is either." Kara said.   
  
Everyone looked at her.   
  
"How are you sure that Gen isn't her full name?" Dai asked.   
  
"That's because we overheard our uncle and aunt talking about it before they decided to separate us." Kara explained.   
  
"Separate you?" Daira echoed.   
  
"Yea, see my aunt took me and my uncle took Kara. So, it's really great to see her after a very long time." Gen replied while hugging her sister.   
  
"Oh, Gen." Kara said patting her on the head.  
  
"Are your aunt and uncle divorced?" Amara asked.  
  
"No, our aunt was from our father's side and our uncle came from our mother's side."  
  
  
Colt had short, wild, wild, black hair and green eyes. Tanned skin and 5'3". He wore a deep green, sleeveless shirt, blue parachute pants, and a black hat worn backwards.   
  
Daira had long, wavy, brown hair that was half up and half down, a hangercheif held it up with a crystal ring thread through it and had sky blue eyes. She had pale skin and 5'3". Daira wore a light pink, belly shirt and jean pants.   
  
Ski had short, dirty brown hair and green eyes. Peach skinned and 5'2". He wore a long, dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and short pants with a locket made of copper worn around his neck.   
  
Amara had wild, wavy, medium, brown hair and brown eyes. Tanned skin and 5'3". She wore long overalls with the straps hanging with an all black shirt and wore a ring with sapphires on it.   
  
Spryte had medium, light brown hair and purple eyes. Light skinned and 5'2". He wore a red shirt, jean shorts that went over his knees, a CD player, and headphones.   
  
Dai had short, black hair and brown eyes. Tan skinned and 5'2". He wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath and dark brown parachute pants with a locket made of silver tied to one of the straps.   
  
Kara had long, dirty blond hair that was in pigtails and royal blue eyes. Peach skinned and stood at 5'3". She wore long, blue pants with its ends rolled up with a light blue shirt and wore two rings with diamonds on one and rubies on the other tied around her neck.   
  
Gen had medium, blond hair and sea blue eyes. Peach skinned and 5'1". She wore short, light brown parachute shorts and a yellow T-shirt and wore a whistle around her neck.   
  
  
"Don't you ever wonder why we were selected to come here in the first place?" Amara asked.   
  
Everyone looked at her.   
  
"Well, no, not until you mentioned it." Daira replied.   
  
"I mean there's got to be some explanation to why we were chosen to go on this little trip don't you think?" Amara questioned.   
  
"According to me, it has something to do with all of us. You know there's probably something that we all have in common." Spryte said.   
  
"Does anyone here like pizzas?" Ski asked.   
  
"I do." Everyone said.   
  
Spryte sweatdropped.   
  
"Is that what you mean, Spryte? But I don't see that as an important part of information to why we were chosen." Ski said.   
  
"It's not the same, Ski. I mean maybe we're somehow connected to the Gundam pilots. Why we were sent here in the first place? Because we have to help them save the universe? No, they can do this on their own without us. It must be something really important. Something that has to do with us and them." Spryte explained.   
  
Colt otherwise wasn't listening to what Spryte was saying. 'Was Auntie telling the truth? Does CT really stand for Colt?? Gee, I wish I could've found that out. Mom ... Dad ...' He had a flashback.   
  
  
*~§~* A young Colt was walking down the stairs to the living room where a woman sat on the couch. "Auntie?"  
  
"Yes, CT?"  
  
"What was my mom and dad like?"   
  
"Your mom and your dad were always roaming around the universe. When you were born it made them so happy. You were too young to remember, but they started to do everything with you and took you to many places in the universe. Both of them were well known on the colonies, Earth, and on Saturn. ---- Especially to royalty."   
  
"Wow. Is there a picture of them I can keep?"   
  
Colt's aunt got up and walked over to a drawer. She got something out of it and walked back to Colt. "Here. They were going to give this to you themselves but they died in a battle before they had the chance. It's a locket with a picture of both of them inside." She said, bent down, and put it around his neck. "There you go. Now you better get some rest."  
  
"Thanks, auntie." Colt said and ran upstairs. *~§~*  
  
  
"Hey, where'd you get that?" Ski asked pointing to Colt's locket.   
  
"Huh?" Colt wondered out of his gaze.   
  
"I asked you where'd you get that locket you're holding." Ski repeated.   
  
"This?" Colt asked as he held it up. "I got it from my aunt. She said my parents were going to give it to me, but they died before they could. Why?"   
  
Ski showed a locket that looked like Colt's, but it was made of copper. "I have one like yours."  
  
"That's funny. I have the same exact locket but mine is made from silver." Dai announced.   
  
"Hey, I've got one that's made of platinum." Spryte said.   
  
"Well, I may not have a locket, but I do have a ring from my parents." Daira proclaimed.   
  
"I have a ring too," Amara said and held it next to Daira's, "Only I got sapphires on mine."   
  
"Kara and I have rings too! Mine has rubies on it and she's got diamonds on hers!!" Gen exclaimed.   
  
"That's it! I know what we all have in common and why we were sent here!!" Spryte said. 


	11. Tori --- Back Home Again

"Jerillica?" Bailey asked stepping into her younger sister's trailer. "Jerillica?.... JERILLICA!!!?"   
  
"WHAT?! Goddammit ---- Oh, Kayura, what's the matter?" Jerillica asked stepping out of the small kitchen.   
  
"You haven't seen Trowa lately have you? --- Hi, Catherine...." Bailey said as she stopped Catherine sitting at the table.  
  
"What about my brother?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Never mind. Talk to you later. Bye." Bailey said as she made her way out of the trailer.   
  
Catherine laid her hand on Bailey's shoulder. "Come on Kayura, tell me what's wrong."   
  
"That name. Please, don't use it anymore."  
  
"What? What are you talking about??"   
  
Bailey looked around and stepped into the trailer again. "Come here. I'll tell you." She said. "Jerillica, the door."  
  
Jerillica closed the door.   
  
"What is going on?" Catherine wondered.  
  
Bailey closed the window.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm making sure that no one will hear what I have to say." Bailey answered. She looked around one more time and then over at a confused Catherine. "Ok, it's safe now."  
  
"What is happening??" Catherine questioned sounding more eager.   
  
"My real name is Bailey Scyler."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Bailey Scyler is my name. I used Kayura Faun to cover up my true identity. For I am part of a group called the Gundam Gals."   
  
"Gundam?? You mean you --- Bailey Scyler --- are a ---- Gundam pilot??"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're --- a Gundam pilot .... Just like my Trowa??"   
  
"Speaking of which, Catherine I know that you're going to hate me for this, and I understand quite perfectly, but when Nika encountered Trowa and Heero on Scorpio ---"  
  
"Nika?"   
  
"She's the leader of the Gundam Gals."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, when she met up with Trowa and Heero, the two boys fought each other out, until ---"  
  
"Until what?!"  
  
"Until Trowa ran away...."  
  
"Run away? But --- why?"  
  
"Obviously the three had met before, and the last time they did they were fighting. Trowa must've gotten mad when he got back from somewhere and saw that Heero and Nika hooked up in his absence."  
  
"Wait a minute, is this the same ruthless killer Nika I'm hearing?" Jerillica asked.  
  
"All in the same..."  
  
"...Trowa?" Catherine called.  
  
"Catherine, I had to destroy the cannon on the ship and everyone else was outside fighting, but because of a little explosion and a bump from the cockpit, I forgot which colony Trowa was heading. That's the reason why I asked if you've seen your brother."   
  
That's when Bolt came trotting in. "Bolt! Bolt, old boy. How are you ya?" Bailey said in glee. Bolt responded by growling and licking Bailey's face. She chuckled.   
  
"But I'm not mad." Catherine announced.   
  
Bailey looked up at her and said, "You're not? But Trowa is your only blood living relative."   
  
"Yes, I know. But I have to accept the fact that he's a suicide pilot and an adult. That he can make up his own decisions."   
  
'Decisions.' Bailey thought. The word filled her soul. She felt slightly heavier than before. 'Decisions.. Nika... Clara...'   
  
"Bailey?" Jerillica called. Bolt nudged Bailey's hand with his head.  
  
"Huh?" Bailey asked when she finally got out of her daze and petted Bolt. "Sorry. Yea, Trowa's right."   
  
"I'll help you." Catherine said after a long silence.   
  
"Me too. I can't really do much, but as your sister ---"  
  
"No, I can't possibly get you two involve. It's way too dangerous."   
  
"I must, for my brother."   
  
"He said not to worry about him and worry about yourself, right? Well, use that advice right now." Catherine looked down with disappointment. "Sorry Catherine, but I don't think that when I find Trowa, he'd wanna see someone who took good care of him sacrificed in front of his eyes or badly hurt. Just do me a favor and stay here."  
  
"Good luck!" Jerillica called. Bolt roared enthusiastically.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joanna!!!!" Clara shouted.   
  
"Huh?" Joanna wondered and a mobile doll exploded in front of her.   
  
"Be more careful." Duo told her.   
  
"Gotcha." She replied.   
  
"I just hope that Bailey is having better luck finding Trowa, Heero, and Nika then we are trying to destroy all these mobile dolls in a short amount short time." Quatre said.   
  
"Have more faith in her than that. She's one of those girls who keeps her word." Joanna told him.   
  
Duo got in front of Quatre and sliced a dozen mobile dolls.   
  
"Are you two going to talk all day or are you gonna fight?" He asked them.   
  
"Hmm... what are you now? My brother??" Joanna replied and also sliced about a dozen mobile dolls coming her way.   
  
Quatre nodded his head in agreement. "I'm with ya guys." He told them.   
  
"That's just great, now get movin'!" Wufei said.   
  
And in about twenty minutes all the mobile dolls were gone leaving everyone panting heavily filled with hot sweat.   
  
"That's that. Now what are we going to do now, you highness?" Duo asked Quatre.   
  
"We have to head to another planet." Quatre replied.   
  
"What?" Duo questioned.   
  
"All the mobile dolls are destroyed around here, right?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Uh huh." Everyone said.   
  
"Then, let's go to another place and destroy all the mobile dolls there." Quatre ordered.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Relena and Case walked out of the palace with their heads down.   
  
"What's the matter, bro?" Someone asked.   
  
"Huh? I know that voice." Case said and turned around. His face lit up. "Tori!!!!!" He shouted with happiness. Tori had her arms open and Case ran into them. Case weighed enough that he knocked both him and Tori over.   
  
Tori laughed. "Good to see you too, kid." She told him messing up his hair.   
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Case said.   
  
Sora smiled at her two siblings and turned to Relena. "Hello, Miss Relena."   
  
Relena nodded her head. "Hello, Sora. What brings you and Tanya here?" Relena replied.   
  
Tori looked up. "No, not that name! Just Tori, ok?"   
  
"They've come here to help you and Master Case." Dorothy replied with the guardians behind her.  
  
"We don't need your help." Relena announced.   
  
"Well, then what are you two going to do about Toss?" Prime asked.   
  
"I -- I -- I --"   
  
"Yep. I thought so. Look Relena, I know that you and Case are really powerful, but all royalties have people to ask for some advice and help once in awhile." Prime told her.   
  
Relena hung her head in shame. "You're right about that. Forgive me." She said.   
  
"Of course we forgive you! If we don't do as the Princess and Prince say we'll be thrown in jail or something!" Noin replied.   
  
Relena looked up and smirked.   
  
"Well, now that that's settled what are you going to do?" Case asked Tori.   
  
"Learn to become stronger." Tori replied.   
  
"What are you talking about? You are strong. I mean, you're a Gundam pilot!"   
  
"Strong in spirit, but not in mind, Case."   
  
"Huh?" Case looked at her. "Oh, I see now." He said after a short pause.   
  
~*~*~  
Later, Relena walked into her room.   
  
"How are you?" Someone asked.   
  
Relena turned around. "Who's there?"   
  
Zechs stepped out of the dark.   
  
Relena cried and ran to him. "Milliardo."  
  
"Stop crying." Zechs told her.   
  
Relena looked up at him. 'Heero?'  
  
"Stop crying... You're gonna make me start." Zechs told her sobbing a little.   
  
Relena laughed. "Ok, ok. Why are you here?"   
  
"To support you and to take my place as the prince in the Cinq Kingdom, of course."  
  
"You finally decided to come back, huh?"  
  
"I was always on your side. Even when I joined the White Fang."  
  
~*~*~  
"So, how are the rest of the Gundam pilots?" Case asked.   
  
"They're the same as always. Hey, do you have a hat I can borrow?" Tori replied.   
  
Case got off his bed and walked to a drawer. "Here. This was Nika's. Ever since I ran into her I've been trying to give it back, but never got the chance and so I kept it with me. If you see her give it back will ya?"   
  
"Sure." Tori said and put the hat on.   
  
"Clara's still the same party animal then?"  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"Joanna's the same sweet hearted person and Bailey's still as smart as I can remember?"   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"And Nika?"   
  
Tori turned to Case. "Nika's still .. Nika. Her heart has tamed just a little though."  
  
"I saw her in a TOSS uniform some time ago."   
  
"She's making her own decisions on how she wants to live the rest of her life. If it makes her happy, I suggest you stay out of her way."   
  
"Huh, where have I heard that before? Where is she anyways?"   
  
Tori turned around again and replied, "Nobody knows where she is, Case."   
  
"What?! How can nobody know?!"   
  
"Well, everything is really uncertain, but when Trowa and Heero entered the Scorpio they must've encountered Nika, Bailey, and Cypress. Now, what we know for certain was that Bailey shot Cypress's lights out and are hoping that he died along with the explosion. Afterwards, the clues just don't really add up, for Trowa, Heero, AND Nika didn't show up with Bailey after the explosion. Something else must've happened, but Bailey had forgotten everything. Now she's trying to find Heero, Trowa, and Nika." Tori explained.   
  
Case sighed and muttered, "Nika... I want to help Bailey."   
  
"You can't. Remember you have a huge responsibility here in the palace as the prince of the Solo Kingdom."   
  
"Then, why is it that you get to run off when you please? You're a princess in the Solo Kingdom!"   
  
Tori walked over to the window. "Case, you have to understand why this war is going on."   
  
"I know why! This meaningless, pitiful war is happening because they want you Gundam pilots dead!"   
  
"You're right and as a Gundam pilot I have no choice but to fight to keep alive. If I just lay around here in the palace they're going to do all horrible things to this place until I am dead. Wars are meaningless but it's the only way to stop it. It's a living cycle, bro." She said and turned around. "Now how do I look?"   
  
Case examined his sister. "Like a funky princess." He said with a laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nika!!!! Trowa!!!!" Bailey called.   
  
"Do you think they're on one of the first few colonies, Bailey?" Neo asked.   
  
"They have to be. They were the closest to the Scorpio. We have to keep searching." Bailey answered.  
  
"Why don't we just get Case to announce to everyone to look for them?"   
  
"Are you nuts?! If Lydia gets wind that three of the Gundam pilots is missing, she'll attack us because she knows that we cannot win without everyone working together --- Everyone."   
  
"Well, ask Zechs and Sora to take Heero's and Nika's place."   
  
"No, they do understand the concepts of a Gundam, but they belong in the palace. All we can do is find Nika and Heero first this way, and look for Trowa next."   
  
"Hey, I got it! How about you guys give them a message through a battle."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Remember awhile back when Clara and Joanna got noticed so that you other G-Gals would understand that all of you have to return to Saturn to protect the Solo Kingdom?"   
  
"Yes, I remember now." 'I remember that day clearly.' Bailey thought back.   
  
  
*~§~* Joanna and Clara fought wildly against the mobile dolls who were about to destroy the colonies. Then, Clara stopped to look at the news. Images of the Phoenix and Mercier appeared on every station of the colonies. "Great we made it all over the news, Joanna!" Clara told her.   
  
"Good." Joanna replied.   
  
That's when one of the colonies announced something. "We the people of L 135 have decided to join in ACE's plans in conquering peace. The Gundams have absolutely nothing to do with this colony and hope that they are defeated in the battle that is progressing outside."   
  
"NO!!!!!" Clara shouted.   
  
"Clara, it's alright. It's alright that the colonies can't see what ACE is doing right now. The main thing is to keep on fighting for what we believe in." Joanna told her. One of the mobile dolls shot at Joanna and she floated far away.   
  
"Joanna!!!!" Clara yelled. Then, that's when she got shot by one of the mobile dolls. "Is this all happening because I believe in peace?" Clara asked herself.   
  
"Don't give up now." Someone told her.   
  
"Huh? It's Tori!" Joanna said.   
  
"Don't you guys go and give up on us now, or you're gonna hafta deal with Bailey and Nika." Tori told them.   
  
"What?" Joanna looked on the news again.   
  
There was the Trinity and Blue Streak also destroying some mobile dolls near another colony.   
  
~*~*~   
"We have to keep fighting. Our mission is to destroy ACE and that's what we'll do. Even to the bitter end." Nika said.   
  
"The times look bad but we have no choice but to fight to the death. Including ours." Bailey said. *~§~*   
  
  
"No, it could be too risky. Keep on driving, Neo. We'll find them." Neo drove faster. "Nika!!! Trowa!!!" Bailey called out. 


	12. Forgetting the Past

Nika gasped and looked to the north.   
  
Heero put his attention on her.   
  
  
(Since Nika wasn't pretending to be K.C. Ishida anymore, she could dress the way she liked. Which was a camouflage shirt under a brown trenchcoat, and high-water jeans. Heavy duty boots, and a small belt strap was wrapped around her neck like it were a dog collar.)  
  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing." Nika replied and started walking again.   
  
"It's not your fault." Heero called after her.  
  
Nika gasped and stopped walking. She turned her head sideways and looked at the moss green haired boy. "Listen, I don't need anyone taking care of me, ok? Just go away and leave me alone."  
  
Heero stepped in front of her. "Who said anything about taking care of you? Besides I know that you're lying. You don't really want to be left alone."  
  
For a long moment, Nika starred into Heero's Prussian blue eyes, hoping to find something. Some answers.  
  
  
Then, a car drove up next to them.   
  
Nika looked at the car and gripped onto her gun in her back pocket.  
  
The windows rolled down. Two girls and a boy looked out at them. The girl that was driving was chewing on some gum. Tan skinned, brown eyed, with black coppertone hair pulled back in a ponytail.   
The other sitting in the passenger seat had her eyes closed. Also tan skinned and brown eyed, her hair was black, short, and had that puffy effect.  
The boy in the back was analyzing them. Like the girls he had the tan skin, brown eyes, and a brownish-black flat-top hair.   
  
  
The driver chewed her gum and made a bubble. "Do you need a lift?"   
  
"No, we're fine." Heero replied.   
  
"Excuse me, but don't I know you two from somewhere?" The boy asked.   
  
Nika shook her head in reply. Still gripping onto and handle of the weapon.   
  
The girl in the front seat eyes' flew open. She looked up at Nika, and squinted at her. Then her brown eyes became watery.   
  
"Alexis, what's the matter?" The other girl asked.   
  
"It's her, Elaine."   
  
"What about her?" The boy questioned.   
  
"Can't you see it, Daryl? You do know them from somewhere! it's Precious and Heero!"   
  
"Precious? Heero?" Daryl said and looked at Nika and Heero again.   
  
  
Both pilots were confused.   
  
  
He looked at Alexis again. "Nah, that's not them. Precious and Heero disappeared---- Disappeared along time ago."   
  
"But no one else has that wrist tan line."  
  
Nika looked at her left wrist and covered up the mistaken tan line.  
  
"So? A ton of people accidentally leave their watch on when they're tanning!"   
  
"No, I'm for sure. I'm positive it's her."   
  
Nika put away her gun and got closer to Heero.   
  
"Precious, where have you been all this time?" Elaine asked.   
  
"What does it matter..." Nika replied.   
  
"You disappeared on us! One day there you were hanging out with us, then the next, you're gone!" Alexis said.  
  
"I think your friend here is right.... Ever since I was a little girl I've been training to become a soldier." Nika started her walk again.  
  
"Training?" They echoed.   
  
"I told ya guys!" Daryl exclaimed. "This can't possibly be Precious!"   
  
"Well, Trowa ---"  
  
"Did you say Trowa?" Heero asked as he saw Nika stop and turn her head a little their direction to hear.  
  
"Yeah... Don't you remember him? You, Precious, and him used to be very close friends, until all of you vanished one-by-one within a week." Elaine told him.  
  
"Hmmm..." Nika murmured.  
  
~*~*~*   
A bit later, Alexis, Elaine, and Daryl had brought Heero and Nika in a ball room with lots of people inside.   
  
"Don't be ashamed..." Alexis told Nika and pulled her to one direction.   
  
"Just tell me where Trowa is." Nika said.  
  
"Don't worry... There now, sit here. Hey No Name, look who else we found roaming around this colony." Alexis said as she showed Nika and Heero to two empty seats at a four person table.  
  
Nika took off her trenchcoat and glared at the back of the person's head. "Trowa," she whispered, "this is your conscience..."  
  
Trowa turned around from the other table and looked at the people sitting in front of him. Once he saw Heero and Nika sitting there, he almost jumped right out of his skin.  
  
"It's Precious and Heero!" Alexis exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Don't you guys remember how very close all three of you were? Well, I'll leave you guys alone so that you can catch up with the times!"   
  
The three of them exchanged glances in a silent and deadly way.  
  
Just as Trowa got up to leave, Daryl sat in the fourth seat at their table and said, "Hey Trowa, where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go."   
  
"What? Go? Already?? Well, at least have one more drink!" Daryl slid over a glass of beer.  
  
"No, I really must be going."  
  
"I have to leave too." Nika said.  
  
"What?? Heero, not you too?!" Daryl sighed in disappointment as he saw Heero nod his head. "Boy, you guys suck. Hey, before you guys go, I wanna know something. What do you guys do for a livin'?"   
  
Nika looked at the two Gundam Boys with a little grin formed on her lips.  
  
~*~*~  
A little later....  
  
"A Gundam pilot!" Everyone exclaimed.   
  
"Gundam pilots." Trowa said.   
  
"Precious, do you know what the consequences are to being a Gundam pilot?" A boy asked.   
  
"Yes, and I accept them. Risking my life when needed and to protect the two kingdoms and the colonies. Destroy ACE, OZ, TOSS. That's the path all of us have chosen. For the rest of our lives." Nika replied.   
  
"But it's dangerous!" Alexis said.   
  
"So? Danger is just another word in the dictionary to us. We love danger. That's because we are the danger that everyone fears." Heero told her.   
  
That's when Trowa, Heero, and Nika got up and headed to the door.   
  
"Wait ----"   
  
"We really must getting going now."   
  
"But where?" Elaine asked.  
  
"Somewhere where you can get badly injured. We can't possibly go and risk your lives if TOSS knew that we were here. So unless you want to die, go ahead and follow us for all I could care..." Nika replied.   
  
Daryl blocked the door. "I'm not letting you leave again, not here, not now!"   
  
Nika slapped him across the face and held the tip of her gun to Daryl's forehead. "Don't ever go and try to stop a Gundam pilot! Now, let us through..."   
  
"Precious, what has come over you? This isn't the old Precious I used to know."   
  
Nika stopped and looked at Daryl. "That's right. This person right here." She pointed to herself. "Isn't the person you remembered."  
  
"What happened to you? Why are you like this?" Elaine asked.  
  
Nika sighed. "Something that cannot be explained. You wouldn't know what horror I've been living through, Elaine. Nicole, take care of Daryl." Nika replied and walked away.   
  
Heero grabbed her by the tan lined wrist. "Nika, you can't just walk away from what you have been searching for your whole life."   
  
Nika's eyes seemed to shivered. "Humph... What would you know about what I should or shouldn't do?" She replied, yanked her wrist out of Heero's grasp, and started to walk off.  
  
This time Trowa grabbed her by both of her wrists. A chill fell down Nika's spine as she felt the cold hands. "But you can't live on with just a burden as your only past." He told her.  
  
Nika turned around. "Alright then. Let's settle it right now."  
  
"And there's only one thing that can settle the burden... One question.... Nika, who do you love more? Me or Trowa?"   
  
Nika shook her head. "No, don't ask me that!"   
  
"Nika, if you want this to get over and done with you have to answer the question!" Trowa said.  
  
"Hey, go easy on her, Trowa. It's a hard decision if I were her."   
  
"Yeah, well, you're not her, are you?! And if I hadn't met you, she'd still be with me!"   
  
"Well, met me or not, Trowa, she would've someone else to love because you know what? We. Thought. You. Were. DEAD!!! Eight months passed, what did you expect her to do? Love a man that's dead for the rest of her life?"  
  
Trowa snorted and walked over to Nika. "Well, who is it then? Who's the guy you want?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that question... You know why?"  
  
"Why? Do you think that's it's goin' to hurt the guy you DIDN'T choose?"   
  
Nika shook her head. "Because.... I.... I..."  
  
"You what?"   
  
Nika turned her back to both boys with a quick SWOOP of her long trenchcoat. "It's because... I love you both..." She whispered loud enough for both boys to hear before she ran off as fast as she could.  
  
Trowa and Heero stood a bit shocked at the response. That meant when she was with Heero she still loved Trowa some way or another.  
  
Heero took one step forward. "Nika..." He called, but his reaction to grab hold of Nika was far too slow and far too late...  
  
~*~   
  
"I want to train some more." Tori said panting heavily.   
  
"Tori, we admire how you want train yourself to death, but you need your rest." Instructor Z. told her.   
  
Tori sat down and wiped her sweat from her forehead with her arm. "Yea, I guess you're right. But tomorrow train me harder." She said.   
  
"Why do you really want to train this hard anyways?" Dr. D. asked.   
  
"When I fight I don't feel the way I used to a year ago. So I'm wondering if it's because I haven't been training at my normal pace." Tori replied.   
  
Dr. D. giggled. "It's not because of your pace, dear Tori, but because of the time off you had when the battle was over and because you're getting older."  
  
"Is that so?"   
  
"Either that or you're gaining some weight. Which I highly doubt." Dr. D. said.   
  
"Yea, you're probably right, but even though. I could use a little upgrade." Tori said.   
  
"First thing in the morning we'll teach you some new techniques, ok?" Instructor Z. told her.   
  
Tori nodded her head.   
  
~*~  
  
"HEERO!!!!! NIKA!!!!! TROWA!!!! Where are you guys?!?!?!" Bailey called.   
  
"Huh?" Alexis asked and walked over to Bailey. "Excuse me, but did you say... Heero?"   
  
"Yes," Bailey said and held out a photo of Heero, "do you happen to know where he is?"   
  
Alexis looked down at the photo and nodded her head, "Yea, he headed to the airport."   
  
"There didn't happen to be a girl with him, did there?" Holding up a photo of Nika this time.  
  
"When they arrived here. I think she took off somewhere else though. Trowa mentioned something about getting his Gundam...?"  
  
Bailey's eyes widened. "Thank you..." She said and ran off, but then Alexis stopped her.   
  
"Please tell them --- especially Precious ---- not disappear like that again. They really got us worried."   
  
"You knew Nika? How long have you known her?"   
  
"Since we were babies." Bailey gasped. "Trowa and Heero I've known since we were about 8. Around the time the real Heero Yuy was assassinated. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no problem. Thanks again and good-bye." Bailey replied and toward the direction Alexis had pointed.  
  
"Oh and ask her if she's been working' out! She really gave Daryl a good blow to the jaw!" Alexis shouted after her.   
  
~*~*~  
'I know I'm suppose to get all three of them, but hey, I can't push it. Ok, so now, where's Heero?' Bailey wondered when she got to the airport. That's when she saw a boy that looked exactly like Heero stepping onto a shuttle. "Heero! Heero!" She ran to the gate but was stopped by the ticket collector.   
  
"Do you have a ticket?"   
  
"No, no I don't, but could you just let me talk with my friend? He's just right there!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but if you don't have a ticket you can't board the shuttle."  
  
"When's the next flight to..." Bailey looked at the board. "Sydney, Australia?"   
  
"In three hours."   
  
"Did that boy look like this?" Bailey asked holding up a picture of Heero for the man to see.   
  
"Hmm.... why yes. That is the young man who just boarded the shuttle. But ma'am you'll have to move out of the way. There's still some people who need to get aboard." The man told her. 


	13. Bring It On

Elsewhere, Quatre and the other Gundam pilots were panting heavily. "What now? Go to another colony or planet or something and destroy all the mobile suits there?!" Duo asked.   
  
"Yes." Quatre replied.   
  
"Look this is great that we're reducing the numbers of mobile dolls out here in space but we can't just go on like this!" Clara protested.   
  
"I think the woman has a point there." Wufei agreed.   
  
"I. Have. A. NAME, WUFEI!" Clara said in annoyance.   
  
"Well, you guys better think of what we're gonna do right now!" Joanna said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Cause all of the mobile dolls are coming our way!" Joanna  
  
"What?!" Everyone wondered and turned around. Indeed, all of the mobile dolls from every colony was heading their direction.   
  
"How many?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Around 5,000,000." Joanna replied.   
  
"Hmmm.... a million each." Quatre said.   
  
"But Quatre, that's too many! That's impossible!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
Deep down in Quatre's kind heart he knew that Duo was right, but with half of the Gundam pilots absent there was no other choice but to keep reducing the numbers to keep the mobile suits out of their hair until they regrouped.  
  
"Nothing's too impossible to us." Wufei told him.   
  
Clara flew ahead.   
  
"Clara! Wait!!! ------"   
  
"He's right, Duo. We're invincible..." Clara said.  
  
Joanna followed her and then Wufei.   
  
"For the love of Pete!! Wait!!!-----"   
  
"We can't wait all day, Duo." Wufei told him. Quatre flew after them.   
  
"Man, why is it that I'm always the one left behind?" Duo asked himself and flew into the battle. The mobile dolls shot at the Gundams.   
  
  
"Take this!!!" Clara shouted and shot flames at them but they just went through them. "What the? What the hell?"  
  
"They're holograms!" Quatre announced.   
  
A mobile doll took a direct shot at Joanna. "Argah! Well, they sure don't feel like one!" She said.   
  
  
"We're entering something like a space ship and the appearance is mobile dolls." Quatre explained.   
  
"Good job, 04." Someone said.   
  
"Huh?" Everyone asked.   
  
"Remember me?" A woman asked.   
  
"Lydia!!!!"   
  
Lydia laughed evilly. "You do remember me after all." The mobile dolls disappeared and now they were in a room with the surroundings as the dark outer space. "You are now in an extremely large room that covers three-fourths of this ship. In here you will fight me, Cypress, and some of our new mobile dolls."   
  
"Cypress?!?!?" The Gundam pilots exclaimed. Cypress stood next to Lydia. He had bandages around his head and arm.   
  
"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." Cypress said.   
  
"How did you survive?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Simple Winner, while Scyler was helping Yuy and Giron into a shuttle, I got up and flew away in a shuttle myself. Lydia here found my shuttle and took me in." Cypress replied.   
  
The Gundams indicated that something was coming their way. They turned around and found nothing.   
  
"There's nobody to save you now Gundam pilots!" Cypress said and gave it his most sinister laugh. The gray door closed behind them.   
  
"Pah-lease! I could take that door down with my flamethrower!" Clara said.   
  
"Try it, Stanley. I dare you." Cypress encouraged.   
  
Clara took her flamethrower and fired. Once the flames cleared there wasn't even a burnt mark.   
  
"What? That's... that's impossible." Clara said in horror.   
  
Duo took a stab at it with his scythe, turning the green substance into a weak stantze(sp?), and like Clara, he was astonished.   
  
Lydia laughed evilly and said, "Nowhere to hide and no one to save you. What are you Gundam pilots gonna do now?"   
  
  
"Fight for their rights." Someone said.   
  
  
Lydia looked up. "Who said that? Come on which one of you said that?"  
  
  
"Colt, shut up!" Amara murmured.   
  
  
"Come on!" Lydia shouted. Joanna pushed a button.   
  
~*~  
  
"Huh? Tori wondered.   
  
"What is it?" Dr. D. asked.   
  
"Message from Joanna ... Help!" Tori replied.   
  
  
~*~  
  
"We need your help now!" Bailey read.   
  
~*~  
  
"Come quickly." Trowa said.   
  
~*~  
  
"Cypress and... Lydia! HURRY!" Nika said to herself quietly. Then a red dot blinked on a map of the colonies. "I'm on my way."  
  
~*~  
  
Abruptedly someone fired their weapons and destroyed the "new" mobile dolls. Causing a mass explosion and tons of smoke.  
  
Once the smoke cleared, everyone heard, "Ahhh... very smart, Yuy, very smart. Destroying the mobile dolls when we're not paying attention." Cypress said.   
  
"We just want to deal with you two now then waste any of our time and effort trying to destroy those things." Heero told him.  
  
"Heero!-----"  
"Good timing!-----"  
"Where were you???------"  
  
"All that matters is that I'm here..." Heero said.  
  
~*~  
  
Tori, otherwise, was already flying toward the ship the others were on and thinking about what her father and the other scientists told her before she left.   
  
  
*~   
"It's time for you to go, Tori." Dr. D. said.   
  
Tori nodded her head. "Thank you, father. Thank you, Instructor Z and the engineers."  
  
"The pleasure is all ours." Instructor Z. replied.   
  
Tori hugged Dr. D. "Tell Case, hello." Dr. D. told her.   
  
"Ok." Tori turned on all the switches in Acid Burn. "Ok let's do it, Burn." Tori said and took off.   
  
"Like father, like daughter, yes?" Instructor Z. asked.   
  
"No, it's more like father... like children." Dr. D. replied. 'Take care my dear Tori. Sora take care of your little brother, Case. And Case, continue to take your place in the kingdom as prince. The king shall return shortly.' Dr. D. thought. ~*   
  
Tori shed a tear and quickly wiped it away.   
  
"Come on, Burn. Let's go and kick it!" She said and put Acid Burn on hyper drive.  
  
~*~  
  
Joanna was thrusting her ax this way and that, Clara was trying to slice Cypress with her beam saber, Heero was firing off his beam rifle, Duo trying to strike Lydia with his scythe, Quatre also trying his best to at least hit Cypress with his heat shorters, and Wufei was trying to grab a hold of Lydia with his extendible arms. But all of their attempts didn't even hit Cypress or Lydia. Smoke continuated to fill the wide room.   
  
"They're too fast!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
Cypress and Lydia both laughed evilly.   
  
"Fools. These two mobile suits are installed with the ZERO system as well." Lydia said.   
  
"What? Then Heero should be able to at least hit you. Right?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Hmm... I can't beat two ZERO systems with only one. I need assistance from another person." Heero replied.   
  
"My, my, my, Yuy, you really know your stuff." Cypress told him.   
  
"It's more like I know what I'm doing." Heero snapped.   
  
"Why you little." Cypress said and tried to strike him with his beam saber.  
  
Heero flew up, dropped the beam rifle in front of the other Gundam pilots and pulled out his beam saber.   
  
  
"Heero!" Duo shouted but before he could move Lydia stopped him in his tracks.   
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk, let's not interfere now. Unless you want to die!" Now all that the other Gundam pilots could do was watch Heero and Cypress sock it all out through the smoke.   
  
  
"Come on! Let's go and help Heero out!" Ski exclaimed.   
  
"No, give it ten more minutes." Spryte told him.   
  
"But why the hell not?!" Ski wondered.   
  
"Because once they spare Cypress and Lydia's lives we have to finish off the job for them. Remember?" Kara replied.   
  
"Well, why are there twelve of us to do the job?" Gen asked.   
  
"That's a good question that I'd like to hear the answer." Ski said.   
  
"Look we'll just do our job here and get the hell out. That's all we have to do!" Daira proclaimed.  
  
  
Cypress slammed into the wall.   
  
Heero looked down at the mobile suit. "Had enough?"   
  
"Huh, I've only gotten started." Cypress replied. He changed his arm into a razor. "Get a taste of this!" Cypress said and charged at Heero.   
  
Heero flew this way and that trying to avoid the razor. Cypress cornered him, but just before he could slice Wing Zero into pieces, a blinding light light filled the room. Another bright light shot the razor off of Cypress's arm and something slammed him into the other wall. And HARD!   
  
"That was for me, asshole." Nika said. Once the light returned to normal, Cypress was fighting Nika continuously.   
Everybody put their attention on the stranger, which at the time they didn't know it was actually Nika, that was daring enough to take on Cypress because they couldn't believe how fast they were moving. Everyone was so into the two, they didn't even notice that Trowa, Bailey, and Tori had arrived.   
  
That's when Heero figured it was time to make his move. So, he tackled Lydia and threw him right into Cypress. "Whoa!" Nika exclaimed as she got out of Heero's way. Just before Heero jammed the two criminals into the wall, Nika got his beam rifle, that was lying on the floor, and her beam rifle, aimed them at Lydia's suit, which was over Cypress's, and fired both rifles. Lucky for Heero, he moved out of the way just in the nick of time. KABOOM!!! The collision was so big that the two mobile suits made a large dent in the wall and were now outside.   
  
"Whoa, good job guys." Trowa said.   
  
Quatre turned around. "Trowa!! Tori!! Bailey!! You're here!! But where's Nika?"   
  
"I'm right here." Nika replied.   
  
"Nika?? Nika!!" Clara said and looked at the Gundam. "What suit is that?"   
  
"You don't remember??" Nika asked.   
  
"Well, it looks like Zero Cool, but it's bigger and it can't be!" Joanna replied.   
  
"Well, I hate to break it to ya but it is the Zero Cool ... Zero Cool Custom." Nika announced.   
  
"What?! ---"  
  
"How did you?? ---"  
  
"How was it?? ---"   
  
"You fools think you can beat us so easily??" Lydia asked. Nika tossed Heero's beam rifle to him and pointed hers at the hole. Heero let the rifle land on the floor and pulled out a beam saber instead.   
  
Colt's mobile suit glowed brightly. "I know, Blitz. I know." 


	14. Final Battle

"Let's heat things up." Heero said.   
"Here we go!" Nika agreed, and the two leaders began to attack. Everyone else just watched, then they noticed that the new mobile dolls weren't completely destroyed and now was attacking them.   
"Well, at least we have something to do!" Tori said. At that instant, more of the new line of mobile dolls came in.   
"I think you spoke too soon." Duo told her.   
Just before everyone made their first move, Zero Cool slid in between the Gundams and dolls. "Nika!" Joanna exclaimed.   
"Ok, that's it you stupid son of a bitch! You asked for it!!!!" Nika shouted and flew through the dent.   
"Whoa." Quatre whispered.   
"Boy, she uses the right choice of words, no doesn't she?" Duo said.  
"That's our Nika that we know and admire so much!" Bailey proclaimed.   
"You know what I noticed?" Wufei asked.   
"What?" Everyone wondered.   
"We talk too much --- Way too much." Wufei said and started to attack the mobile dolls.   
"Spryte!" Ski whined.   
"Not yet." Spryte told him.   
"As you can see four mobile suits, formally known as Gundams, are fighting outside of the colonies. Who shall ever win the battle, will either be gratefully thanked or enormously hated. The path of the future depends on this battle." Relena said with images of Nika, Heero, Cypress, and Lydia fighting. Sora walked over and turned it off.   
"You should go." Case told her.   
"No I can't, Case." Sora said.   
"What are you afraid of?" Case asked.   
"She's afraid that the zero system will take over her mind and she will turn evil again." Tike responded.   
Case looked at his eldest sister. "Is that true?" He asked.   
Sora glared at Tike for a moment then turned to Case. "Yes, a few weeks ago, Blur told me that if I did operate it ever again I will fight against you and the Gundam pilots."   
Case grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't think that! Blur is wrong! I bet that that Gundam is just trying to protect you from getting killed out there!" He told her. Sora looked at Case in surprise.   
"Do ... Do you really think so? Blur's just trying to prevent me from getting killed?"  
"Yes, it makes sense. Because the Gundam itself knows that this war could lead all the Gundam pilots do their deaths." Tike said.   
"Sora, if you did die out in space you will be known as a courageous person! Just like the Gundam pilots you'd be a legend and honored!" Case said.   
Sora went into a room where Blur was. "Is it true then? You just don't want me from getting myself killed out there??" Sora asked it. Blur's eyes glowed that creepy lime green color. "Why Blur?? Why are you doing this??" Once more, Blur eyes glowed the lime green color. "I see." Sora said and bowed her head. "Well we don't need that sort of emotion in a war like this! Those Gundam pilots could be in danger right now and you wouldn't let me go and help them because of that?!" Blur glowed his eyes. "Don't be sorry. But if this ever happens again, I won't let you stop me. I don't see any point in going up there now." Sora told Blur.   
"There is something we can do." Someone said. Zechs walked toward her.   
"What?"   
"We're going to destroy all the mobile dolls up north." Blur's eyes glowed again. "See? Blur agrees. I'll go in Tallgeese III." Zechs said.   
"Alright."  
"NIKA!!!!" Heero shouted and shoved her out of the way.   
"Heero?" Nika asked and looked behind her. "HEERO!!!!" Wing Zero was short circuiting. Nika flew over to it and helped it flying. "Heero! Speak to me!" Nika said.   
"It looks like you've been beaten, Yuy and Giron." Lydia said.   
"Heero, hit the button." Nika told him.   
"What? Which button are you talking about?" Heero asked.   
"The button." Nika answered. Heero reached for the dark blue button and pushed it. Nika was back-to-back with Heero and pushed the dark blue button too. Suddenly, two blinding streams of light came from the Gundams.   
"AHHH!!!" Cypress and Lydia yelled in agony. While they were yelling out, Zero and Cool automatically put their beam rifles together, and fired. Cool was going crazy with its Vulcan gun. Right when the blast struck Cypress and Lydia, Heero and Nika made their move and started punching, kicking, blasting, anything they could to them. The best part of it all was that Cypress and Lydia couldn't see them ... They were in invisibility mode.  
Meanwhile, back inside the ship, the others were doing their hardest to destroy the new mobile dolls, but for about an hour and a half they only managed to completely destroy five of the countless dolls that flew around the room. "Crap! At this rate we'll never eliminate these mobile dolls!" Joanna said.   
"Don't give up now, Jo. We'll find a way to get rid of them." Bailey told her.   
"She is right." Trowa agreed.   
"Now." Spryte announced. The eight kids flew out of their hiding spot and began to destroy all the mobile dolls.   
"What the?" Quatre wondered.   
"I see the mobile dolls being destroyed but ..." Wufei said and rubbed his eyes. "I don't see the one who's destroying them."  
"Amara, Colt, go and finish the job that Nika and Heero have already started." Kara ordered.   
"Right, come on, Colt." Amara replied. Colt and Amara flew through the dent in the wall and found four Gundams."That's them, come on, let's destroy Cypress and Lydia once and for all then we can go." Amara said. All four of the Gundams alerted that something was heading their way but they saw nothing.   
"Something's up with these Gundams." Heero whispered. Then, something started to destroy the two Gundams that Cypress and Lydia were in.   
"What the hell?" Nika asked. Two mobile suits came out of the darkness and their pilots did too.   
"Hey Nika, do you think they're our friends or foes?" Heero asked.   
"Cool's telling me that they are our friends." Nika replied.   
Colt and Amara scanned the remains of the two Gundams. "I found them! Over here!" Amara called. Colt floated to Amara and grabbed onto Cypress.   
"Ah, Bloom, Broche, come to kill us, yes?" Lydia said weakly.   
"Exactly. Any last words?" Colt asked.   
"Yes ... spare our lives!" Cypress said.   
"And allow you two to kill our parents in the future??" Amara retorted.   
"So, you've finally figured out who you really are, I see. Well, I hate to break it to you two but you're not going to destroy us." Cypress announced.   
"Huh?" Colt and Amara wondered.   
"See you in the future!" There was a black smoke and Cypress and Lydia escaped. "They've gone back." Colt said.   
"We've failed our mission." Amara said solemnly.   
"Yea, let's go." Colt told her sounding sympathetic and the both of them got in their mobile suits. Heero and Nika were still there.   
"What are you going to do now?" Heero asked them.   
"Don't know." Amara replied. Heero, Nika, Colt, and Amara came back to the others. All of the mobile dolls were destroyed by then.   
"Amara, Colt, did you finish your mission?" Gen asked.   
"Sorry to say this guys, but we didn't complete our mission. Before we could, Cypress and Lydia were gone." Colt replied.   
"So this whole trip was worthless!" Dai exclaimed.   
"No, it wasn't, Dai. We got to see the Gundam pilots. That's not worthless to me." Kara said.   
"I know this might affect our births but we have to tell one of them about what to come in the future." Spryte said.   
"Yea, but who?" Gen asked.   
"It has to be one of the silencers." Dai said.   
"Someone who wouldn't dare tell anyone." Kara added.   
"It'll either have to be Trowa or ..." Amara said.   
"Nika." Dai added.   
"Why not Heero or Wufei?" Gen wondered.   
"Remember what we said back at the restaurant?" Dai replied.   
"Oh yea." Gen said.   
"Ok, so who will it be? Trowa or Nika?" Kara asked.   
"Nika." Colt said.   
"Huh?" Everyone asked.   
"Nika has already fallen in love with Trowa but Trowa is just beginning to love her once again and he'd probably freak out if he knew that he and Nika was, well, you know. So, I suggest Nika would be the best. She'd rather die than tell anyone anything." Colt said. They looked over at the Gundam pilots.   
"But when are we going to tell her?" Daira asked.   
"Hey, you guys! Thanks for you're help!" Duo told them.   
"There's still some parts of Toss that you haven't destroyed quite yet." Dai informed them.   
"Huh? They should have forfeit with the Cypress and Lydia gone." Joanna said. "Well, they don't know that yet." Spryte explained.   
"Hmm ... They're right. The bases on Mars and around L57 Colony are still active." Trowa announced.   
"Alright, Gundam Gals head to Mars and Gundam Boys you know we're heading to." Heero ordered.   
"What about those guys?" Clara asked.   
"Do you wanna help us finish off the remaining mobile dolls?" Tori wondered.   
"Sure, but first, we'd like to talk with Nika ... Alone." Kara replied.   
"Huh?" The Gundam pilots wondered.   
"What do they want with Nika?" Duo asked.   
Nika flew over to the group. "You guys go ahead. I can take care of myself. Don't worry." She told them.   
"Alright, let's go then." Heero said and flew off.   
Once everyone was gone Nika and the unknown group dropped out of their mobile suits and gathered in a circle. "Thanks." Daira said.   
"I should be thanking you guys. For helping us and all." Nika said.   
"Ok, I know that this will all sound really strange but bare with us, ok?" Kara said. "Sure."   
"Now can we trust you in not telling the other Gundam pilots what we are about to tell you?" Dai asked.   
"No prob."  
"Ok, well, who wants to tell her?" Gen asked.   
"I will." Colt said.   
"So who are you guys? And where did you come from?" Nika questioned.   
Colt turned to her. "We are the Gundam pilots of the next era. See all of us came from the future. Last year we were trained to be like the original Gundam pilots." He explained.   
"Wow. So who trained you?" Nika said.   
"We all had different trainers. But they were the scientists that trained you, Gundam Gals." Colt added.   
"Whoa, they lived to be that old, eh?" Nika asked.   
"Yes, we didn't meet until a little time ago and we now just figured out why we were sent here and why we were chosen."   
"Why is that?"   
"See, all of us never knew our parents that well and were sent to live with our uncles and aunts and relatives ... But see, you --- the Gundam pilots of this era ...... are our parents."   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"What do you think those kids want with Nika?" Clara asked.   
"I don't know. It's probably something really important if they wanted to talk with her alone." Joanna replied.   
"Is it just me, or do I feel like I know two of those kids from somewhere?" Tori wondered.   
"Yea, I felt the same way also." Bailey announced.   
"It's like, I know them but then I don't know them." Tori said.   
"That is strange. I mean, I feel the same way as you guys do." Clara said.   
"But for now, let's destroy all these mobile dolls, eh?" Joanna asked.   
"Roger that, Houston." Everyone replied.  
"Nika, how did you know who our parents are?" Daira asked.   
Nika looked up and said, "Zero Cool told me."   
"What?"   
"A year ago before I made my decision on how to destroy Gemini, Cool said that I can either die or see someone from my past and someone from my future." Nika explained.   
"It was the zero system?" Ski asked.   
"Yes it was." Nika replied.   
"And our names?" Spryte asked.   
"Blur. I wanted to know the names and everything about the people I would soon meet and Blur told me." Nika told him.   
"Cool." Gen said.   
"But see that's not all that we have to tell you." Colt informed her.   
"What is it?" Nika asked.   
"In five and a half years on August 24 at around 2 pm, all of you Gundam pilots are going to die." Colt said.   
"Huh? How?"   
"All of you are gonna come back for a reunion and you guys are going to go out and buy us these lockets and rings. When you return Cypress and Lydia will be there and will kill you." Colt explained.   
"Well, then how did all of you survive?" Nika wondered.   
"Right before they tried to kill us, Noin and Sora came in and saved us. But they couldn't save you." Amara said.   
"Hmm ... So you're saying that we have to show up armed and ready?" Nika wondered.   
"Yes." Colt replied.   
"Ok."   
Colt looked at Nika. "Why is it that you're not so tuff and mean to us as you are to the others?" Dai asked.   
"That's because you're the future generation. I mean I love you guys like you all of you were my kids, but you're not. Well, except one of you, but everyone's got a kind and pure heart inside of them it's just they need to know when to use it and show it." Nika explained. She looked up at their Gundams. "This is what the future Gundams look like, eh?"   
"Oh, no. That's just a disguise to make them look like the Gundams of this time." Spryte replied.   
"I'll show you." Kara said and she got inside her Gundam. It looked like a white and pink Gundam with a crossbow on its left arm. "Ready?" She asked.   
"Good to go!" Daira replied. The Gundam started to glow brightly and the disguise peeled off. "Whoa!" Nika exclaimed. Kara's Gundam was now all black with wings of a devil and a scythe held in its hands.   
"So? How do you like it??" Kara asked.   
"It's cool. You really took after your dad you know, Kara?" Nika replied.   
"I did? Why do you say that?"   
"Because it looks exactly like his Gundam. With the scythe that is. What do you call it?"  
"This is Hell Devil Custom."  
Nika turned to the others. "Wow. So what about the rest of you guys?"   
"You really wanna see?" Colt asked.   
"Sure. Why not?" Nika said. Everyone else got into their Gundams. Ski's real appearance of his Gundam was all red with flames sticking out of its shoulders and heels and a flamethrower as its weapon. Spryte's Gundam was gold and black with a thunder bolt grasped in its right arm. Amara's Gundam was white and had long silver wings, the elbows and heels had wings coming out of them. Dai's Gundam was dark blue and also had silver streaks. Gen had a lilac Gundam with a long bow in its hands. Daira had a white and silver Gundam with a cannon on its left hand. Finally, Colt had a black and silver Gundam that had even longer wings than Amara's, and a beam rifle held in its right hand.   
"Incredible." Nika said.   
"You like, eh?" Gen asked.   
"Yes. So, how about your Gundams? What name have they been given?" Nika replied.   
"This is Jolt." Spryte said.   
"Meet Blitz." Colt told her.   
"Blizzardo." Daira replied.   
"Aim's my Gundam's name!" Gen said joyfully.   
"Striker." Ski announced.   
"Jammer." Dai said.   
"And Flier with an i instead of a y." Amara added on.   
"Interesting. Very interesting." Nika said in awe.   
"Nika! Nika are you there?! Come in!" Bailey called.   
Nika got into Zero Cool. "Yea, what is it?"   
"Are you done chatting with those, kids?" Bailey asked.   
Nika looked at the group and turned back to Bailey. "Yea."   
"Well, we could really use some of your and their help right about now."   
"Why is that?"   
"Because we are way out numbered by all the mobile dolls on Mars! And I mean ALL! Help us!!" Duo replied.   
"How many??" Nika asked.   
"There was twelve million and we got rid of at least five million. So, over eleven million." Trowa replied.   
"Hmm ... Keep fighting we're on our way." Nika said.   
"Wait, Nika! ---" Joanna said but before she could finish Nika turned her off. She looked at the Gundam Kids.   
"Well, are you up to it?" Nika asked them.   
"Sure. Be glad to help our parents out in a battle." Daira replied.   
"Alright then, let's head out."   
"Where are they?!" Clara exclaimed firing this way and that.   
"There! There they are!" Bailey replied. Everyone looked up. Nine mobile suits headed their direction.   
"Ok, here's the plan." Nika started. All of the Gundam Kids listened closely. "Do whatever you like with these mobile dolls and get the others out." Nika finished.   
"Hey, I like that plan!" Ski said.   
"Glad you do, Ski. Now let's get into it." The Gundam Kids flew past Nika and Zero Cool real fast.   
"When I say get into it, they get into it!" Nika said to herself and flew after them.   
"Come on, Jammer! Let's short circuit these DOLLS!!!" Dai exclaimed. Jammer threw back its arms, took aim, and high pressured water came out of its hands and chest. Electricity came from behind and with both the water and electricity the mobile dolls were fried. Dai and Spryte exchanged high five's. Wufei and Clara watched the two kids destroying the mobile dolls.   
"Wow, those are some mobile suits!" Clara said.   
"They're not just mobile suits, Clara. They're Gundams like ours." Wufei told her. "Huh? Are you sure?? And how do you know??" Clara questioned.   
"Can't you tell?? Just look at 'em!" Wufei replied. Clara looked at Spryte and Dai.   
On another part of Mars, Daira was icing out mobile dolls. "Hey, how about you guys just chill out for a complete of years?" She joked and fired the ice thrower. Once the mobile dolls were frozen, two heat shorters and an ax finished them off. Daira's eyes glistened. 'Mom. Dad.' She thought.   
"Keep up them freezing, kid! This is great!" Joanna told her. Daira nodded her head, Blizzardo's eyes glowed the same creepy lime green color all the other Gundams do, froze every mobile doll in sight, and Joanna and Quatre was there to finish the job easily.   
"Comin' your way!" Amara said and Flier's wings flapped hard and all the mobile dolls headed towards Ski's direction.   
"Ready!" He replied and shot flames and missals at all the mobile dolls. Tori and Heero watched the two and fought the mobile dolls as well. Zero glowed brightly.   
"What? Zero, are you saying ..." Heero said and watched the two mobile suits fighting together. "They are ... Gundam pilots too??"  
"Hey! Watch where you're aiming those things!" Kara shouted.   
"Sorry." Gen said.   
"Think fast!" Kara told her. Gen turned around and shot a thermal energized arrow through a mobile doll Kara had thrown her direction.   
"Hit the ground!" Bailey shouted and dove for Duo, Kara, and Gen. There was an enormous explosion. Bailey helped everyone back to their feet.   
"Whoa, what was that?" Duo asked.   
"A space bazooka." Bailey replied.   
"Watch it!" Duo shouted and pushed Blue Streak, Aim, and Hell Devil out of the way. Bailey, Kara, and Gen saw him sacrifice himself with a nasty blow of a space bazooka.   
"This is where it starts." Gen whispered.  
Cool walked over to Blitz who was holding out his beam rifle. Cool pushed Blitz's rifle down and Blitz looked at Cool. "I'm proud of you, Colt. Even when I'm dead and you do wrong." Nika told him.   
"Can you come with me?" Colt wondered.   
"I'm sorry, but I belong here. So does the other Gundam pilots." Nika replied. "So, this is our son." Trowa said walking out of the fire that surrounded them.   
"How did you know?" Colt asked and looked at Nika.   
"Hmmm ..." Nika muttered.   
"It's just that I have this strong feeling coming from you." Trowa said.   
"That doesn't scare you, Trowa? That you and me are this boy's parents?" Nika asked.   
"No, that doesn't change the fact that you will be my future wife and will have my only son." Trowa said, paused, and added on, "And that doesn't change the fact that I love you."   
"Trowa." Nika whispered with a loving tone.  
Once all the mobile dolls were destroyed the Gundam pilots all looked at each other, not saying a word, with the fire roaring around them. "Where does this look familiar?" Clara wondered.   
"Thank you for helping us." Quatre spoke up.   
"You're welcome. But we've gotta tell all of you something." Spryte said. "Spryte!" Amara exclaimed.   
"Not that, sis. I hate to be the barrier of bad news but you must know this ... You're all going to die in five and a half years on August 24 at around 2 pm. Cypress and Lydia will be there waiting for you in your mansion."   
"Wait a minute, are you saying that Cypress and Lydia are from ... the future??" Duo asked.   
"Yes."  
"And what you're saying is to be armed and ready to fight?" Joanna asked.   
"Yes."  
"But you cannot shoot at the room above it." Gen said.   
"Is it because it's Nika's room?" Clara joked. Nika appeared on her screen and scowled at her.   
"No, it's because you're children will be resting in there." Dai said.   
"What??? Our ... Our children?!?!" Tori exclaimed.   
"Tell us, how'd you know all of this?" Quatre asked.   
"Well, everyone knows how the famous Gundam pilots were killed and everything about it." Colt answered.   
"Would people stop calling us, famous?" Nika said.   
"No, all of you are famous for saving the universe." Amara said.   
"Plus, the thought of being famous is pretty nice." Clara said to herself. Everyone heard what she said and sweatdropped.   
All of sudden, Colt started to attack Nika. "Of course, Colt. I'll show you." She said and began to return the attack. The both of them went on striking, firing, kicking, and hitting each other.   
"Nika!" Tori called. Trowa stopped her. Everyone kept their eyes on the two. Colt fired his beam rifle and Nika dodged each shot. She was about to strike him with her beam saber but flew off. Colt followed and tried to punch her but Nika blocked and kicked him instead. Colt did a flip and when he stopped, Nika had her beam saber pointing to his neck.   
"Never turn your back away from the enemy." She told him and the beam saber turned off.   
'It's true then.' Colt thought.   
Nika grinned. "Bailey, where's those disks and tape I gave you before?"   
"Duo, Joanna, and me have them." Wufei announced.   
"Give them to me." Nika said. Duo, Joanna, Wufei, and Nika all got out of their Gundams and handed the objects to Nika. She then flew over to Colt and he got out. "Here's everything you'll need to know about us .... Takeru." She said handing the things to him.   
'Takeru? Why'd she call me that? I'm Colt -- It's my full name. Takeru.' He thought. "But how'd you get Colt from Takeru?"   
Nika smiled at him. "Have a safe trip home." She flew back into Zero Cool.   
"Well, we'd better get going." Kara said.   
"Thank you again." Joanna said.   
"Anytime." Daira said.  
"Ready?" Amara asked Colt.   
"Yea. Let's go home." Colt replied. 'I get it. It's a mixture of our names. Now I can fill in the blanks.' All of them flew off then there was a blinding light. The Gundam pilots shield their eyes. Then, once the bright light ended the Gundam Kids vanished.   
"Hey, where'd they go?" Duo asked.   
'Back to the future.' Nika thought.  
Once all the mobile dolls were destroyed the Gundam pilots all looked at each other, not saying a word, with the fire roaring around them. "Where does this look familiar?" Clara wondered.   
"Thank you for helping us." Quatre spoke up.   
"You're welcome. But we've gotta tell all of you something." Spryte said. "Spryte!" Amara exclaimed.   
"Not that, sis. I hate to be the barrier of bad news but you must know this ... You're all going to die in five and a half years on August 24 at around 2 pm. Cypress and Lydia will be there waiting for you in your mansion."   
"Wait a minute, are you saying that Cypress and Lydia are from ... the future??" Duo asked.   
"Yes."  
"And what you're saying is to be armed and ready to fight?" Joanna asked.   
"Yes."  
"But you cannot shoot at the room above it." Gen said.   
"Is it because it's Nika's room?" Clara joked. Nika appeared on her screen and scowled at her.   
"No, it's because you're children will be resting in there." Dai said.   
"What??? Our ... Our children?!?!" Tori exclaimed.   
"Tell us, how'd you know all of this?" Quatre asked.   
"Well, everyone knows how the famous Gundam pilots were killed and everything about it." Colt answered.   
"Would people stop calling us, famous?" Nika said.   
"No, all of you are famous for saving the universe." Amara said.   
"Plus, the thought of being famous is pretty nice." Clara said to herself. Everyone heard what she said and sweatdropped.   
All of sudden, Colt started to attack Nika. "Of course, Colt. I'll show you." She said and began to return the attack. The both of them went on striking, firing, kicking, and hitting each other.   
"Nika!" Tori called. Trowa stopped her. Everyone kept their eyes on the two. Colt fired his beam rifle and Nika dodged each shot. She was about to strike him with her beam saber but flew off. Colt followed and tried to punch her but Nika blocked and kicked him instead. Colt did a flip and when he stopped, Nika had her beam saber pointing to his neck.   
"Never turn your back away from the enemy." She told him and the beam saber turned off.   
'It's true then.' Colt thought.   
Nika grinned. "Bailey, where's those disks and tape I gave you before?"   
"Duo, Joanna, and me have them." Wufei announced.   
"Give them to me." Nika said. Duo, Joanna, Wufei, and Nika all got out of their Gundams and handed the objects to Nika. She then flew over to Colt and he got out. "Here's everything you'll need to know about us .... Takeru." She said handing the things to him.   
'Takeru? Why'd she call me that? I'm Colt -- It's my full name. Takeru.' He thought. "But how'd you get Colt from Takeru?"   
Nika smiled at him. "Have a safe trip home." She flew back into Zero Cool.   
"Well, we'd better get going." Kara said.   
"Thank you again." Joanna said.   
"Anytime." Daira said.  
"Ready?" Amara asked Colt.   
"Yea. Let's go home." Colt replied. 'I get it. It's a mixture of our names. Now I can fill in the blanks.' All of them flew off then there was a blinding light. The Gundam pilots shield their eyes. Then, once the bright light ended the Gundam Kids vanished.   
"Hey, where'd they go?" Duo asked.   
'Back to the future.' Nika thought.  
Five years later, after advanced planning, and preparing, the little battle against Lydia and Cypress was won. The peace was finally and eternally preserved. Colt's family moved so often that no one could keep up with all the addresses they sent. Amara and Spryte's family lived in the palace and worked on living on the laws of peace. Gen and Kara's mother was moving around with a traveling circus so, they'd go back and forth from seeing their mom to their dad. Dai's father taught him all that he knew and lived on L5 Colony. Daira's family was very large and very happy. She was oldest of seven brothers and four sisters. When Ski was only three years old his dad died in a shuttle accident. Since his mom was usually at work, he would entertain his friends with his very good jokes.  
  
ENDING TRANSMISSION .... 


End file.
